Dirty Little Secret
by Feline of Ave. B
Summary: Jackson Rippner left Lisa Reisert with more than just a few scars...
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Little Secret**

Chapter One

Disclaimer: The movie RED EYE is not mine; nor are the characters: Jackson, Lisa, Joe, or Cynthia. All others belong to me. Don't steal my shit.

* * *

Lisa Reisert lay on her sofa, a lollypop in her mouth and a book of names balancing on her protruding tummy. She read them aloud to herself:

"Ian…Iain…Ieuan…Imran…Isaac…Ishmael…Ivan…Jack…_Jackson_…" she stopped and took a deep breath. _Jackson._ That name made her pulse quicken and her heart stop all at once. That smooth voice echoed in her mind and those piercing cerulean blues haunted her dreams. She crossed out the name so forcefully that it ripped a hole in the page.

"Definitely not. Jacob …Jacques… Jaden…Jai…Jake…James…" Lisa continued to read for a few more minutes, circling some of the names she liked. She'd always liked "J" names. However, as of recently…

_ I can't believe I am actually going through with this_. She sighed to herself, patting her abdomen. She put down the boy book and picked up the one containing girl names. Her fingers moved to her temples as her mind wandered back to the day she'd gotten into this situation.

(FLASHBACK)

_ "I need to go to the restroom," Lisa said pointedly. Jackson coldly offered the empty water bottle. _

_ "Best I can do," he replied, devoid of emotion._

_"Ok, you know what-you got me. I'm gonna make that call when I can make the call. But, right now, you gotta let me go. I need to **go**." Jackson sighed and undid his lap belt. _

_"Ok, I trust ya." He stood up to let her out._

_"And I need my purse."_

_"Ha. Not **that** much." Lisa rolled her eyes and walked to the airplane lavatory. Seeing that it was occupied, she leaned back against the wall. She could feel Jackson's eyes on her-boring into her. She turned to see that her assumption was right. He stood staring at her intently from their seats. The door unlocked and Lisa pushed past its former occupant into the safety of the small room. She took one look at herself in the mirror and fresh tears began rolling down her cheeks. Why was this happening to her? Hadn't she paid her dues already? She slid down onto the floor and felt herself becoming sick. After getting rid of the Baybreeze she'd had, Lisa realized she had to pull herself together and figure out someway to outsmart this bastard. She lifted herself off the ground and rinsed out her mouth. It was when she was washing her hands that Lisa had an epiphany. She pumped more soap onto her hand and began to write a desperate message to whosoever would come into the bathroom next. Satisfied with it, and knowing that Jackson would be suspicious if she took much longer, Lisa rinsed off her hands and opened the door. The sight of Jackson Rippner almost gave her a heart attack._

_ "I was wondering-" Jackson eyed the message and roughly shoved Lisa back inside the bathroom, the door locking behind him. Lisa struggled against his grip and tried to cry out. One hand clamped over her mouth while the other held her arms down._

_ "Don't fight me. You're all worked up from being so creative." They both heard voices close and Jackson shushed her._

_ "Please, just stop whoever is at my dad's house!" she pleaded. One of his hand roughly gripped her face while the other dug into her waist. Her tears flowed freely._

_ "I already have…by TWICE intercepting these little communiqués. Ya know, if they had fallen into the hands of a by-the-book stewardess, she'd have gone straight to the cockpit and we'd have landed somewhere else! If that happens, Leese, our guy in the BMW's gonna know about it. So, do your dad a favor and STOP gambling with his life!" Lisa struggled to keep her emotions in check. She had to seem in control-she could **not** let Jackson see her weak._

_ "You don't have to do this…any of this…" Lisa searched his face for any hint of the man he was earlier at the Tex-Mex. He'd been so charming…sympathizing with her…sharing laughs and smiles. Surely, it could not **entirely** be an act. Lisa's breathing became more irregular as Jackson's hand pulled back the thin material of her blouse to reveal a large scar above Lisa's left breast._

_ "Did someone do this to you?" he asked, his jaw tensing._

_ "No…" Lisa shivered. He knew she was lying._

_ "Is that what it is?" he asked coldly, though she was sure she saw a hint of concern in his eyes. Lisa turned her head away; she couldn't look at him any more. He jerked her face back to his._

_ "Don't try to shut me out, Leese. I'm here. I'm real," He rasped forcefully. He crushed her with his full weight and pinned her arms above her head with one hand. The other was feeling its way up Lisa's side. It stopped to cup her right breast and squeeze it gently. She let out a soft moan, but then tried to pull out of his touch._

_"You know you want me as much as I want you…under better circumstances I'm sure I would have been staying over for breakfast once we got to Miami," Jackson quipped, giving her a smug smile._

_"Don't be so sure of yourself, **Jack**." She retorted, putting emphasis on the name he hated so much. He angrily slammed her against the wall and pushed himself hard against her…and she couldn't tell herself that it didn't feel good...it had been so long since... She shut her eyes tight and pushed her hips against his. This time, it was Jackson's turn to moan. He smashed his lips against Lisa's, trying to force entry with his tongue. She resisted at first, but then granted him access, swirling her own tongue against his in a battle for control. She felt him push her skirt up around her waist and then undo the buttons on his pants. Lisa couldn't stop herself from unbuttoning Jackson's dress shirt and then pulling his t-shirt over his head with it. He made quick work of pulling off her blouse and bra. Her hands ran down his bare chest as Jackson's did the same to her. His hands on her body made her head swim. He brought his mouth onto her neck and bit hard. She bit back a high-pitched moan._

_"Tell me what you want," Jackson breathed huskily, "I want to hear you say it."_

_She didn't reply, but he would make her say something. He pulled himself out of his boxer-briefs and ripped aside her lace panties. He spread her legs in one swift motion, and buried himself inside of her. _

_"Ugh… oh God…" Lisa groaned moving her hips in a steady rhythm. Jackson lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She bit into his shoulder to keep from crying out, all the while clutching desperately to his back._

_"Lisa…" he moaned, quickening his pace inside of her._

_"Please," she cried, pushing her head back against the wall. Jackson chuckled; like he could if he **wanted** to. He left wet kisses on her throat and on her chest. She dug her fingers into his soft, thick hair. He felt her begin to shake._

_"J—Jackson…" she panted. _

_"Look at me," it wasn't a request-he was demanding it. Lisa kept her eyes clamped shut as a last act of defiance._

_"Look at me, dammit!" He pulled her face forward, "I want to see you." Lisa struggled to comply with his request as her orgasm washed over her._

_"... Jackson!" with the scream of his name she shook violently, the whole time a pair of blue eyes melting into hers. Jackson wasn't far behind. With a final thrust, Jackson came inside of her, and captured her lips again in a hungry kiss. She let out soft sigh. He pulled out of her slowly; then fixed her skirt and panties. Lisa slumped against the wall for a moment before putting back on her bra and shirt. She was still breathing heavily. Once Jackson was finished putting his clothes back on, he wiped away the message she'd left on the mirror and tossed the tissue unceremoniously into the sink. He pushed a stray hair out of her face._

_"The phones are working again," he mentioned, his voice once again cold and unfeeling, "You sure we got a deal this time?" Lisa nodded stiffly._

_"Peachy. Oh, you might want to clean yourself up a little…you look really flustered." Jackson gave her a smirk, "Not that it will fool anyone…I'm sure they all could hear you." Lisa only frowned at him and worked on fixing her smudged mascara in the mirror. When she had finished, Jackson gave his appearance a last glance and then swatted her on the backside._

_"Thanks for the quickie." Lisa pushed past him and out of the door. As she was walking back to her seat, trying to avoid the accusing glances, she could hear the older stewardess informing Jackson that the airplane "wasn't a motel." She slumped into her seat and turned her head out of the window. Even as her body still hummed from his touch, feelings of guilt and disgust washed over her. She had just given herself to someone who was going to kill a good man and had threatened to kill her father._

_"What have I done?" she murmured to herself. Jackson sat down beside her._

_"You know nothing has changed, right?" Jackson said, trying to convince himself. Lisa gave him a cold stare and reached for the phone._

(END FLASHBACK)

Lisa came hurling back into reality, after zoning out for a good twenty minutes or so. She rubbed her tummy, happy and utterly depressed at the same time. She pulled herself off of the sofa and clumsily made her way into her upstairs bathroom to take a shower. She felt dirty all over again.

* * *

_AN: The basic idea for this came to me in adream about a week after I'd seen the movie for the third time. I hope ya'll like it so far. If you do...please be so kind as to review it! _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I forgot towrite my appreciation, so I'm re-posting this chapter...it's one in the morning. Ugh. Anyway! THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the support. I am so happy that ya'll think that I'm keeping Jackson and Lisa in character. I was really scared of making them too OOC. I hope this chapter is up to par as well! Thanks again!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Jackson Rippner parked his black Mercedes Kompressor a few houses down from Lisa Reisert's. It was just nearing dusk, and he would look like just a regular gentlemen caller to any passer-by. He turned his car off and took a deep breath, knowing that Lisa probably wouldn't be too happy to see him. After all, she'd stabbed him in the throat with a pen, thrown various household objects at him, and shot him in the stomach…it wasn't exactly a good note to leave on.

But, the one thing he'd kept with him those eight months being away from her was the look in her eyes as he lay on the floor of her dad's home, waiting for death. He swore he saw a tear roll down her cheek; even as she dashed out to the Lux Atlantic for damage control. Before Jackson was supposed to be taken to jail, he was transported to a hospital to ensure he'd be alive for trial. He spent a month there in recovery from his fatal wounds, and then had miraculously escaped and hopped the first flight to London. He spent another month in speech therapy before moving France for some more hits. Jackson hadn't come back to the states until Halloween, and that is when he'd heard some interesting news about Lisa.

As he approached her house, he noticed the BMW Z-5 parked in Lisa's driveway. This was perhaps going to be more difficult than he anticipated. He wondered if he should just come back later, when it was dark and Lisa would be asleep. He could just sit by her bedside and watch her sleep like he had done so many times before. But he couldn't wait any longer…

It had been eight months…and Jackson hungered for the feel of Lisa's skin against his own. He was obsessed with every part of her being. He paused and stood in front of her house before actually walking to the front door. He turned the knob, and to his surprise, it was unlocked. He was slightly taken aback by the fact that she'd re-adjusted so quickly.

A wave of relief washed over him as he realized she wasn't anywhere in earshot. Her house looked much the same as it had been during the months he'd observed her. The pictures…the furniture…everything. _It's insanely clean as always_, he mused. It was then he heard Lisa; she was singing. Jackson carefully made his way upstairs, being _painfully_ quiet, just wanting a glimpse of her…and then he would come back later when she was alone. He prayed that he wouldn't run into her "friend." Her door was almost all the way closed, but he could hear her words clear as day. Jackson had heard Lisa sing casually before, but this was so different. There was so much...happiness to her tone...it was almost wistful. He noted her soft, breathy tone. He peered through the small crack. She was singing to reflection in the mirror. She'd obviously just showered- her hair still in a towel. She wore red sleeveless dress (though it was mid November, it was still 70 degrees in Florida.) He moved quickly away as Lisa turned around to face the door. What Jackson saw took his breath away; there stood Lisa Reisert with a protruding stomach and a heavenly glow. He watched as she ran her hands over the bump, still singing to it. He trembled slightly. So it was true. Everything he'd heard…

"I'm so sorry you'll never know your daddy …" she sighed and he saw a tear run down her face as she sat on her bed. Jackson's heart stopped beating. It _was _hisWell, there hadn't really been much doubt in his mind. It had been the first thought that had smugly come to him when he'd gotten word of the pregnancy. And why not? It was perfectly logical: she looked to be about eight months along and that was how long it had been since he'd their bathroom encounter. She was too much of a loner to be seeing anyone else. Lisa _was_ carrying _his _child.

"Leese, are you ok?" he heard a _male _voice say. His jaw tensed up. It was then he saw a blonde man step out of Lisa's bathroom. She looked up at the man and smiled, wiping away the tear.

"Yeah, I'm fine…it's these silly hormones," she faked a smile. Jackson wanted to go to her so badly. He also wanted to choke the blonde man for even looking at Lisa. No doubt this guy was sticking around taking care of her and hoping to become a father figure for _Jackson's_ child. The thought made his blood boil. He would deal with this obstacle soon enough, but first; he had to think of a way to surprise dearest Lisa.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Again, thank you for all the encouraging reviews. Hope this chapter lives up to expectations...it certainly was fun to write!Hehe._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Lisa walked through her door with a bundle of groceries and _another_ new book of baby names. She was exhausted having been out shopping for six hours, and, wanted nothing more to sit down with a cup of tea and finally decide on a baby names for her children. Lisa set the groceries down on the counter and turned to put on a pot of tea -

"Hey Leese…twins, huh?"

Lisa screamed. There was Jackson Rippner; he was standing in her kitchen…holding a picture of her ultrasound…and a bag full of baby stuff. He set them both on the counter. It was very surreal for her.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?" she stammered, looking around for something to bludgeon him over the head with.

"Well, I came to visit you. But, now I see I have a bigger purpose…" he said smoothly, trying to sound calm. He motioned to the ultrasound, "Jesus, Lisa, where was my courtesy call?"

"Criminals don't get courtesy calls, _Jack_," she snapped. Jackson tensed at the use of the name that he so very much hated, "And you need to leave. Now."

"Aww, not happy to see me?" He moved closer to her.

"_Why _would I be happy to see you? You tried to kill me and my father. I hate you."

"If you hate me so much then what do you call that?" he asked, motioning to her abdomen. She scowled and placed her hands in front of it.

"What makes you so sure that it's yours?"

"Well, this ultrasound is dated the 2nd of October…and it says you were 7 months along. Also, it's been 8 months since we had our little bathroom rendezvous. And I know you, Leese…" She sighed. She knew lying was pointless with Jackson; he could see right through her. Hell, he probably had spies. She rolled her eyes at him and started to unpack her groceries.

Jackson smirked, "You didn't answer my question." She slammed down a jug of milk.

"First of all, it's not the babies' fault that **you **got me pregnant. I can't just get rid of them! They're part of me, Jackson! So much more so than they are of _you_." She spat, her voice full of venom.

"Now, now, we _both_ contributed some chromosomes, Sweetie."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm sorry - would you prefer 'Baby'? Or maybe 'Darling'?" he mused.

"I'd _prefer_ it if you would get the FUCK out of my house!" she bellowed. He rolled his eyes at her and then grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"C'mon now, Leese…you need to calm down because I'm not going anywhere…after all I want to be here when my children are born."

"Jackson, you're kidding yourself if you think we're just gonna play happy family. I know you're a wanted man."

"That whole mess is taken care of…don't you worry. I plan to be a father to my kids."

Lisa grunted in annoyance. She couldn't believe his audacity in thinking that he could waltz back into her life like her was some lost lover. _The arrogant son of a bitch._

"They already have a father figure." Jackson tried desperately to keep from slapping her for allowing that blonde man into her life…for even _suggesting_ that he play father to Jackson's children.

"Who, that blonde idiot I saw with you last night? Over my dead body, Leese."

"That can BE arranged," she said assuredly. Jackson was tired of hearing her back-talk, so he silenced her the only way he knew how. With his lips. At first she tried to struggle out of his grip, but then he felt her go slack. Her arm slowly came around his waist as his lips traveled down her neck and throat. A small sigh escaped her from her mouth. She hadn't been touched like that since that day on the plane. _They both knew that_. His hands traveled down to her stomach and lifted up her tank.. Lisa closed her eyes and enjoyed this new feeling. She placed her hands on his and encouraged him to continue. Her head kept telling her stop; but her instincts kept telling her head to "shut the hell up and mind its own business."

"Jackson…" she sighed. He let out a small chuckle. He liked seeing her like this; completely helpless and submissive to him. He wanted to be in control always. He didn't know what he felt for her - he didn't think it was love - but something intense…he was crazy about the fact that she was carrying his children. It felt almost primal.

"I was thinking about Jonathan Michel…and maybe Kathryn Bridgette…" she randomly sighed. He pondered it for a moment.

"Hmm, Jonathan and Kathryn Rippner…" he said softly in her ear. Lisa snapped back to reality once his words hit her. Her brain took control. She pushed Jackson's hands off of her.

"No…no I can't do this. It's not fair to me or Michael." Jackson's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrists.

"I really don't give a _fuck_ about Michael, Lisa." He held her wrists tightly. She struggled to get free.

"NO, Jackson…I'm not going to do this - You're a killer…a monster…" Her eyes were brimming with angry tears. She was wearing her defiant face. Jackson wanted to slam her against something, but he wasn't about to risk the health of the babies just to scare her.

"Maybe I am a monster…but what does that make you? I know you feel something for me. You wouldn't have kept the babies otherwise."

"No. No, I don't. I don't love you at all and I _never _will. Love was not what made these children, Jack."He pulled her to him suddenly. His face was inches from hers.

"Well, I don't love you either. It's not about love, Leese. It's about biology…you and I go well together…" he moved against her, eliciting a tiny moan from her lips that she wanted so much to suppress. Lisa could never deny how good he made her body feel. She felt one of his hands slide up her thigh and under her skirt. His fingers caressed the outside of her underwear.

"No…"

"No what? No don't stop…?" he asked her. He moved his fingers underneath the fabric. "How long has it been, Leese… that day on the plane?" His lips brushed against her ear as his fingers slipped inside of her. Lisa couldn't understand why she was letting him do this; or why she lost all of her resistance around this man, no matter how _hard _she tried to hate him. Jackson Rippner was a criminal. There were no two ways about that. He had tried to kill people she loved and tried to kill Lisa herself. And yet, the only thing she could think of at that very moment was how good he felt inside of her…even if it was only his fingers. She was getting hotter by the moment. Lisa leaned back against the cabinets and spread her legs wider for him. One of her hands held her up while the other one grabbed Jackson's free arm. Her eyes were shut tight and her breath was coming out in short pants. Jackson felt her legs begin to tremble.

"Please..." she groaned. Moments later, she cried out his name and felt his tongue trace her lips.

"There's my girl," he sighed approvingly, moving to kiss her cheek. She was still gasping for breath. He walked away from her to wash his hands and Lisa took this opportunity to grab some sort of weapon. This was her last chance for dignity… and the best thing she could find was a moderately large steak knife. Jackson looked at her and scoffed loudly.

"Give it up, Leese."

"You can't just expect to fuck me into submission, Jackson. Jesus, if you 'care' about me or these babies so much, the why don't you just fucking leave before you piss me right off into an early labor."

"Well, don't I feel used. You _come_ and I go, huh?"

"This isn't funny, you need to-"

"Alright, alright…chill out. All that stress isn't good for you, Jonathan or Kathryn." Lisa just sighed, irritated that he was butting in. And she hadn't for sure decided on the names Jonathan or Kathryn, either.

"I'll go…for now. But, don't think about going anywhere. There is something important I need to discuss with you. If you try to run, I will find you…I think you know that. And uh, ditch Blondie."

"His name is MICHAEL," Lisa corrected him.

"Yes, well, unless you would like to see that name etched on a tombstone, I'd figure out some way to let the bastard go. I will not sit back and let him have something that belongs to me."

"Get. Out." She warned once more, pointing the knife in his direction. He sighed, knowing that Lisa had the upper hand. She knew full well that he wouldn't lay a hand on her until she had safely delivered his children. Just as he reached the front door, he turned back to her.

"Leese, remember what I said. I'm not joking."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Lisa stood frozen at her counter for a moment, after watching him slink out of her front door. Then, unexpectedly, the tears came on. She realized that she was shaking; and she slid down to the floor with the knife still clutched in her hand.

She couldn't move or think clearly; except, that is, about Jackson.

She couldn't stop thinking about what Jackson had said. She knew it would be futile to call the police; Jackson would simply break out of prison blinded by fury and then would kill Michael just to get back at her. He was a walking, talking loaded gun. And worse still, Lisa couldn't understand why she let Jackson do anything to her...why he had any effect on her at all. Obviously, she couldn't fight back that well, being 8 months pregnant, but she _could _tell him no and mean it. Couldn't she?

All she could think about was Jackson's touch. It was almost warm and feeling, but she knew that it was her stupid romantic side trying to come out. Jackson Rippner was not in love with her. And she was not in love with him. She wanted him physically, but she couldn't take him mentally. And, after all, you can't base a relationship on physicality. It's unhealthy. Still, she couldn't stop the constant nagging thoughts her mind produced. _How did Jackson feel? _She wondered_, was it the same for him as for her…was it obsession…possession…or did he love her_? Lisa put her money on the first two. Perhaps this was his own sick form of revenge for what she did to him and for screwing up his assignment. Did he plan on taking the babies from her? _I will never let him lay a hand on our children…MY children_. He had started to seep into her thoughts. A knock on the door shook her from her ponderings.

"Lisa?" Michael's voice called. Lisa's body became rigid. Had he seen Jackson leaving her house? He appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Lisa, um…are you ok?" Michael motioned to the steak knife still in her hand and the state of her skirt. Her cheeks were quite flustered as well. She smiled calmly and placed the knife back in its place.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was gonna make a salad…but I decided I'd rather go out to eat," she lied.

"Um, ok. Do you want some company?" he asked hopefully. Lisa thought about Jackson's words. _He wouldn't kill him in a public place. _

"Yeah, sure. How about the Olive Garden?"

"That sounds good to me. I'll drive of course." He had been driving her everywhere since the beginning of her third trimester. For one, she was too big to fit in the driver's seat and secondly, he worried about her operating a vehicle with all the stress she was enduring.

Michael Foster was the portrait of chivalry. He had been met Lisa about a month after the Red Eye flight. He moved in a few houses down from Joe, and had played golf with him a few times. He'd grown quickly on Mr. Reisert who had introduced Michael to his daughter. Michael was a stock broker for one of the biggest insurance companies in Miami. He'd tried to take Lisa out a few times, but it being right after the incident, she was in no state to trust another man. So, he'd settled for her friendship, which turned out to be very satisfying to him. And, when Lisa discovered her pregnancy, he'd only inquired once about the father; to which Lisa told him that it was a drunken one-night stand that she completely regretted. (It was half true, at least.) Michael had been by her side ever since. He helped her around the house, had dinner with her almost every night, and had become her chauffer. He often spent the night, sometimes in bed with Lisa. A few times, early on in the pregnancy, things between them had gotten _somewhat_ physical; but Lisa felt strange about having sex knowing there she was carrying a child - and later children, inside of her, and always stopped the interaction early on. And, she was still a little shaken by contact of that nature; so most nights, it was just cuddling. Michael could respect her decisions, but he secretly hoped things would change after the children were born. Perhaps, if things kept going well between them, Lisa would agree to be his wife someday.

"Ready?" he asked, taking Lisa by the hand.

"Mmm hmm," she replied, smiling her sweet smile at him. He helped her into his Z-5 and they sped off for the restaurant.

* * *

Jackson had watched the happy couple pull out from Lisa's drive at 7:30pm. 

He couldn't believe how quickly Lisa had defied him. This truly was record time on her part. He'd watched as Michael helped her into his car and driven away. He followed them, keeping a safe distance. Little did Lisa know, earlier when he had been touching her, he'd planted a bug on her shirt, knowing that she would most likely be seeing that idiot later in the day. He wanted to get an idea of just how serious this man's relationship was with the mother of his babies, or if she would mention him at all. He couldn't risk being found out; not with all that was at stake. Part of him had wanted to tell Lisa the other reason he'd shown up at her house, but he figured the sight of him was enough for one occasion. There would be time enough for that later; he just prayed that she didn't say or do anything stupid.

At the restaurant, he parked in the back corner, knowing that he wouldn't be seen though his tinted windows. Jackson leaned back in his seat with his note pad and listened half-heartedly as Lisa and Michael discussed the menu. The subject moved on to that of names, and that piqued his interest.

"I really like Jonathan Michel a lot. Or maybe Joshua Adam."

"You and your 'J' names. Ever thought about the name Ashton?" Jackson scoffed. His son would not have such a pansy name. This guy was a fucking tool.

"Nah. I had a girl friend named Ashton growing up. I just don't see it as a very strong name…sorry."

"Ouch. There's a blow to my masculinity," he sighed in mock sadness.

"If it's any consolation, _Michel_ is the French form Michael. I do like that name a lot."

"Why thank you…"

Jackson could have sworn he heard a kiss. Not being able to see them wasbeginning to drive him crazy. He was going to KILL this guy if he didn't watch himself. Part of him wanted to storm in there and announce that Lisa was his, but he knew that this would only put a wrench in the ultimate plan, and couldn't afford to screw up. Once it was all over, he'd be free to do what he pleased with her and retire. Jackson knew that would be difficult because Lisa was a proud woman, and it would take a lot to get her to trust him. Not that he could blame her. He didn't know completely what he wanted from Lisa.

When he'd first started his assignment, Lisa was just another job to him. But with each passing week, he'd become more intrigued by her. She was so beautiful and yet had had no life to really speak of. Her social life had consisted of Cynthia and her father. He'd wondered what had turned her into "such a loner." When he'd found out that day on the plane, he'd truly wished that he hadn't asked; but, he took care of that man soon enough. _They'll never find that good-for-nothing bastard,_ Jackson thought assuredly to himself. And, if this Michael didn't back off, they would need dental records to identify that boy. Jackson started reading his paper once more, again bored with their conversation which had switched to re-decorating; then decided to go back to Lisa's and wait for her...and maybe pick up a little present on the way.

* * *

_AN: I'm doing these down here now, cause it looks better. Anyway, I'm actually still writing this story...but it's close to being finished, so I'm trying to pace myself with posting chapters so I don't get caught up to myself. Did that make any sense? I hope so. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews! You all are so SWEET. I do write to make people happy after all. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Lisa thanked Michael for a lovely dinner with a kiss. It wasn't as passionate as usual-she almost felt guilty kissing him with Jackson around. This was stupid, she knew, but she couldn't shake the feeling.

Opening the door, Lisa's eyes darted around in the dark as she fumbled for the light switch. She half expected to see him sitting there smugly in one of her armchairs, having a drink, waiting to torture her some more. She looked in the kitchen, bathroom, and den waiting for him to pop out. _This is silly, even if he is here, he won't hurt me._ She pushed the thought from her mind and took off her shoes before heading upstairs.

Walking into her room, she flipped on her lights and looked around for Jackson again. Of course, he wasn't there. Lisa cued up some soft music in her stereo and changed for bed.

"_You're the one I need_…" she sung softly, patting her tummy. She liked to think that her son and daughter could actually hear her singing to them. Slipping a robe over her nightgown, she grabbed the new teddy bear lamps (pink and blue) she'd bought and walked down the hall to the nursery.

_"_You guys are gonna love these –" Lisa screamed when she saw Jackson sitting in one of the rocking chairs beside the cribs.

"How was dinner?"

"Get out of my house or I will call the police," she grabbed the cordless off of its cradle.

"No, Leese, I don't think you will. You see, I have people on standby near Mommy's house, Michael's house and even dear old Dad's. One phone call, Leese. You know what will happen. So, go ahead, call the cops. It will only take me a second to activate my little phone tree." Lisa set it back down. She looked at Jackson, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

"Why are you doing this? This can't be about the babies. You came here not knowing I was pregnant. So, what is it, Jackson?" she demanded.

"We'll get to that soon enough. Besides, I said that I may have to 'steal you' on the plane, remember? And, I'd heard rumors of your pregnancy."

"That's really mature, Jackson. You had people spy on me."

"_I _didn't have anyone spy on you. That's all my employers' deal. They wanted to keep a close eye on you. You're valuable to them."

"What? Why…how am I _valuable_ to them?"

"Well, for one thing…I tried to retire from the business but they said that they needed me one last time…and if I quit, they would kill you, which would kill my children. And, you still run that oh-so-posh _Lux Atlantic_. It's only a matter of time before you have another important guest. Say…oh…a few days from now?" Lisa could believe what she was hearing. It gave her a massive headache to think that those idiots Jackson worked for were planning another attack on her hotel.

"The Lux - again? A little redundant don't you think, Jack?"

"Yeah, well, blame the stupid, '_important_' fucks who keep staying there. And really, if you think about it; it's actually somewhat clever. No one would think my company – or anyone else for that matter- would target it again." Lisa's headache got worse. She rubbed her temples and sighed.

"How am I supposed to orchestrate something, Jackson? I'm on maternity leave. Surely your people weren't too stupid to overlook that." She gave him her 'bitch' smirk.

"You're still the manager. They can call you for the really important pieces of business, right? You're the go-to girl. You ultimately take care of _everything_."

"Whose innocent life is it this time? What do I have to do?"

"They're going to make things simple for you, Leese. The identity of the target is of no concern to you."

"Just fucking make your point, _Jack._" Jackson gritted his teeth in anger, but decided to press on.

"They need the master keys for the suites where said target and entourage will be staying. They need complete blueprints for the hotel and security clearance."

"Don't they already have blueprints from the last attack?"

"There have been some renovations, have there not?" Lisa shot him a blank stare.

"And if I don't comply?"

"They will make you watch while they kill both of your parents, Michael, and Cynthia. And then they will kill you….and possibly even me."

Part of Jackson hated doing this to her; but the other part was still angry about almost being killed. Furthermore, Jackson didn't want to die…and he wanted Lisa, his son and his daughter to live as well. He watched as Lisa sighed heavily once more, realizing the gravity of the situation; that she was backed into a corner. She slumped into the other available chair next to Jackson.

"Oh, by the way, I picked up a present for the twins." He said, trying to change the subject. He reached into the bag at his side and pulled out a mobile. An airplane mobile.

"I hope you don't think I'm hanging those in here," Lisa half chuckled.

"Why not? Now, you have a creative way of telling them how you and Daddy met." He smiled and settled back into his rocker.

"You're starting to creep me out, Jackson." He only laughed.

"I like the 'his and hers' rockers, too. Nice touch, Honey," he cooed, loving every rise her got out of her.

"Oh shut up. It's not like I expected you to come back and take responsibility," she retorted, and pushed herself out of the chair. Jackson shot up from the rocker. He couldn't control the anger he felt at that comment. He slapped her hard across the face. A look of shock registered on Lisa's features, but she didn't retaliate. She just placed her hand over the patch of burning skin, not shedding a single tear. Immediately, half of Jackson wanted to take it back, but the other half was furious over her callous comment. Jackson would not be a neglectful parent. His kids would not know a lonely childhood like his where and never see their father. No, he _would_ help raise his kids, whether Lisa was compliant or not. He finally decided that the slap was necessary; he wanted her to make sure she didn't get too bold with him. He wasn't going to put up it. His eyes caught hers. His blue eyes had turned cold and austere.

"Pack." Jackson said curtly. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"Ya know, Leese, I'm getting _really sick_ of that word…just fucking DO IT." She shoved past him on the way to her room. He followed her and pulled her suitcases out from her closet.

"You can take two. We're going by car."

"Oh goody." She slowly went though everything in her closet and drawers just to piss Jackson off.

"Here, let me help you." He began to go through her clothes and started whipping things into the suitcase. And on the bed. And the floor.

"You're acting like a child!" she shouted angrily, grabbing at his arm.

"Well, we don't have that much time! Hurry the fuck up." Lisa did as she was told and 10 minutes later Jackson hauled her two suitcases into his car. She looked at him before getting in the passenger's side.

"It won't bite."

"Where are we going?"

"Leese, do you honestly think that I would tell you?"

"No."

"Ok then. Just checking. Anyway, we have a little stop to make before heading out."

* * *

_AN:_ _So...yeah...here is chapter five. I hope you all enjoyed it and it wasn't too cliche or predictable. I would also like to continue to thank everyone for their reviews-you all make my day!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Lisa awoke the next day, only to find that Jackson had blindfolded her.

It had been a long and stressful night. After Jackson had thrown her things into his Kompressor, he drove her to the _Lux_, where she had to collect the things that he'd explained to her earlier. Cynthia was there, asking a _trillion_ questions, to which Lisa simply replied that she'd be going away for a while(with her "brother" _James_)) to a family cabin and felt safer if the keys and other such items were closer to her. Cynthia and the other staff members bought the excuse; after all, Lisa was the manager. _Surely, _she had a good reason for doing whatever she did. So, Lisa went into her office and got everything Jackson asked, but, without him knowing, handed over the wrong set of keys. He didn't think anything of it; he just snatched them out of her hand once they made it to the parking lot. Once back in the car, Jackson injected Lisa with something to make her sleep (he figured it was nicer than a head-butt); then, he'd taken everything to the people who were handling the operation.

Lisa rubbed her temples.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"That's for me to know…thus the reason you're wearing a blindfold," he replied sharply.

"This is stupid," Lisa sighed and folded her arms. Her stomach growled, "I'm hungry. Are you gonna starve us too?"

"Here," he said, putting some sort of packaged food in her hand. She managed to unwrap it and bring it to her mouth. It was an overly sweet,LittleDebbiestoremuffin; but she was in no position to pass up food.

"Well, wherever we are going…how long until we get there?"

"Don't act like a five year old."

"I just asked a simple question. Quit being such a dick."

"Another couple of hours perhaps? I drive fast." She could tell that much even being blindfolded. Lisa touched the window. It was very cold.

"We're up north aren't we?" she asked before she could stop herself. She felt Jackson's hand snatch hers off of the window.

"Do I have to tie your hands together too?" Lisa glared at him from beneath the cloth. She had finished the muffin, but still had a familiar rumble in her stomach.

"Is that it? A muffin? Christ, Jack…I'm eating for three," she whimpered, "You obviously don't care." She felt Jackson's hand on her abdomen and shoved it away.

"Don't fucking touch me," Lisa warned. Jackson thought about protesting her, but decided to just leave it be.

"We'll stop somewhere I suppose. I really wouldn't want you guys to go hungry." He patted her stomach again, only this time she didn't put up a fight, "But you have to promise to be good." She could hear Jackson rummaging around for something in the glove box. He set something in her hands.

"Put those on." Lisa immediately squinted when he pulled off her blindfold, not having seen direct sunlight for a while. She saw that the object he'd placed in her lap was a pair of big, black sunglasses with black duct tape over the inside of the lenses.

"Put them on, Leese. Don't make me do it for you." She reluctantly hid her eyes once more.

"Thought of everything, didn't ya Jack?"

"I've been in this business a while, remember?"

Lisa felt the car beginning to slow down and then turn into someplace. For the few moments that she'd actually been able to see, she couldn't make out a sign or marker to indicated where the in the hell they were. The car came to a stop.

"Welcome to McDonalds…can I take your order?" she heard. She made a face. McDonalds disgusted her.

"Deal with it. I'm craving a sausage mcmuffin. What do you want?" Jackson snapped. Lisa sighed.

"I'll take two egg mcmuffins and a large orange juice…and an apple pie."

"It's breakfast time…they aren't serving apple pies now."

She stuck out her lip.

"But I _want _one, Jackson..." Jackson couldn't help but smile and try to bite back a chuckle at her tone. She could be so cute sometimes. And, it was the first time in a while that she'd used his preferred name.

"I'll have a sausage mcmuffin with a coffee and three egg mcmuffins with a large orange juice…and is there any possible way I could get an apple pie with that? My wife is pregnant and she REALLY wants one. I'll pay extra for your trouble."

"I'm sure we could do that. Your total is $16.56…please drive around."

"Why three?" Lisa asked.

"You'll be hungry later and I'm not planning on stopping for a while."

"What about when I have to use the restroom? Don't you know that pregnant women have to do that all the time?"

"Yes. I do. And I also know that most of the time it's a false alarm."

"Well, we'll know if I piss in your seats, won't we?" _And the bitch mode is back, _Jackson sighed to himself.

"Leese, just tell me if you have to go that bad and I'll deal with it accordingly."

"Ok. I'm not peeing in the woods though. I'll tell you that right now."

"You'll pee where you I say you can or you'll hold it. Stop fucking arguing with me."

"Or what? You won't hurt me…even if you wanted to you couldn't. Your 'boss' or whoever needs me."

"Yes. But they don't need _darling_ Michael. I could always call up and have them slowly cut off one of his limbs over speaker phone. Don't make me do that, Leese." Lisa bit her lip. Jackson wouldn't hurt _her_, but he'd have no qualms about killing someone else to get his way.

"I. hate. you." Lisa seethed, trying to hide the tremble in her voice. Regardless of her strength, a few stray tears found their way down her cheeks. He ignored her comments and paid the lady. He threw the food into Lisa's lap.

Then Jackson looked over and saw them. He fought the urge to wipe them away and instead began fiddling with the radio stations. He came across one already playing Christmas music. It was November 16th.

"What the fuck…it's only November," Jackson groaned.

"Keep it here. It's the LEAST you can do," he heard Lisa demand. He sighed heavily but decided to let her have her unfortunate music choice.

_"Bells will be ringin'…the sad, sad news…oh, what a Christmas to have the blues….my Baby's gone…" _Lisa sang drearily _and_ loudly.

_Why is she being so goddamn difficult? _Jackson thought wearily.

"You're only going to upset yourself," Jackson told her, trying to find an excuse to turn off the "offensive noise and stop her awful crooning.

"What…you fucking hate Christmas, too? You're a grinch. And you think I'm gonna let you hang around and help me raise my kids? Ha."

"OUR kids, Lisa. And yes,I'm not really all thatfondof Christmas.Not all of us are lucky enough to have the warm fuzzy family holidays, ok?"

Lisa made no sparring reply, but instead moved into a sleeping position and put her seat back. In less than 10 minutes, she was asleep again. Jackson almost chuckled to himself for the second time that day. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be a pregnant woman…all of those crazy hormones, cravings, and mood swings. And then on top of those things, being abducted and taken away from her family and friends. Jackson knew he had to do his job and do it right, or both he and Lisa would die. If she didn't cooperate, things would be difficult for the both of them. But Jackson would make things go his way; and maybe, just maybe, when they got out of it, Lisa would feel something for him.

* * *

_AN: As per request, I will most likely be adding another chapter in between chapters 7 and 8 for more "Lisa pregnancy mood swings." I hope everyone enjoyed this one. _


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Well, my loves...here is chapter seven. It's my longest one yet. I'm sorry if there are gramatically errors...I was too lazy to read over it again. Another thing-the scream Lisa does at the end...think Regina George in_ MEAN GIRLS _Heh. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Michael had tried calling Lisa all morning. She and Michael were supposed to go shopping for strollers; he'd taken the afternoon off to help her. He'd hoped to get her to have lunch with him as well at 1:00, but she wasn't answering either of her phones and he was beginning to get paranoid. It wasn't like Lisa at all. He'd noticed that she'd been acting strangely the day before when he'd taken her out to dinner. She was visibly shaken and that knife business…

He pulled up outside of her house at 1:30. Her car was in the driveway; so why wasn't she answering his phone calls? He knocked on the door.

"Leese?" he called. Michael opened the door and called her name again. The house looked normal. He walked up the stairs to her bedroom and was slightly disturbed by what he saw. Lisa's suitcases were out, but the biggest one was missing and her clothes were everywhere as if she'd left in a hurry. _But then, why was her car still here?_ he wondered. He out his phone and called Joe; Michael was sure that Joe would know her whereabouts. The phone rang and rang, but again, there was no pickup on the other end. Michael was starting to get a little unnerved. He left, got back into his car, and drove to Joe's house.

And it was the same scene there: car in the drive, nothing out of place. He knocked on the door and walked inside.

"Joe, have you heard from Lisa?" he called into the kitchen. There was no answer.

"Joe?"

There was a noise from behind him, and before Michael knew it, his world had gone black.

* * *

He awoke some hours later in a place he recognized as Joe Reisert's house. An unfamiliar man was staring him in the face when he opened his eyes.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake," he cooed, and slapped Michael on the back.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, rubbing his head which was throbbing painfully. He noticed that he was also tied to a chair. The man smirked and sat down in front of him.

"Well, I can't really tell you that. But, all you need to know is - don't anything foolish, because Lisa and Joe Reisert's life is at stake."

"What have you done with them?" Michael demanded.

"Oh, Joe is here…he is just being briefed by my partner, Shane. I'm Ben, by the way."

"Where. Is. Lisa."

"Calm down, there, Buddy. She is in good hands…far away from here. No harm will come to her if you just sit here and do as you're told. And no harm will come to _you_ if _Lisa_ does the same."

"WHO has her?"

"Well, I suppose since you simply can't go on without knowing…" Ben trailed off and instead of saying anything else, punched Michael in the stomach. Michael felt all the breath get knocked out of him.

"Let that be a lesson. It's dangerous to ask questions. Next time you do something I don't like, you might loose _more than your breath_, Mr. Foster." Ben smiled and started to get up just as Shane was bringing in Joe.

"Here ya go, now you have a friend, Mr. Reisert," Ben explained, tying him into a chair next to Michael. Then they left and walked into the kitchen.

"Not you too…" Joe groaned.

"Afraid so. Did they tell you where Lisa was?"

"No. And I don't want to press my luck. These guys look pretty rough."

"No shit. I knew something was wrong when Lisa didn't answer her phone this morning. I got this sick feeling in my stomach."

"I know. They keep telling me she is alright…but I just don't know what to believe.

* * *

"Leese…" She could hear Jackson's voice singing softly. She felt his hand smooth a stray hair out of her face and her eyes reluctantly opened.

"What now?" She groaned, not particularly wanting to talk to him.

"We're here. Get up." He took off the glasses. Lisa noticed that the sun had just gone down…and there was still a small bit of light in the sky. They were in a drive way completely surrounded by woods and there was a huge lake in the back of the house, which resembled a modern log cabin. There wasn't a sign of civilization for hundreds of miles, or neighbors for that matter. Lisa's eyes began to well up and she knew that there truly was no way out. Jackson lifted her bags out of the trunk and set them on the ground in front of her with a thud. She looked at him angrily, fighting back the threatening tears.

"The least you could do is carry them in, _you ass_," she sniffed. In response, he silently took the bags and ushered her forward.

He made her turn away as he punched a code into a pad by the front door. The door opened and Jackson pulled Lisa inside.

"Pretty high-tech for a log cabin in the middle of nowhere," Lisa chuckled dryly.

"You'd be surprised. The company I work for had this made. It's one of 6 in this country alone. We bring a lot of hostages here."

"Aw, I'm not the first?" Lisa sighed sarcastically and pouted. Jackson didn't dignify her comment with a response but instead continued to pull her into the first room off the hallway. He opened the door with a keypad. It opened to reveal a spacious bedroom.

"This is where you'll be sleeping. I'd sleep with you, but I'm afraid of what you might do to me at this point."

"Gee, there's a disappointment." Lisa snapped her fingers.

"You are thoroughly amused by your own voice aren't you?" Jackson retorted, "Anyway. I've swept the room entirely for objects that you could hurt or kill me with. The windows are locked…don't attempt to escape. There is a bathroom through that door. Now, would you like to get some sleep or would you like to watch a movie? We don't get TV channels…wouldn't want you watching the news."

"I don't want to do anything with **you**, if that is what you're suggesting. I may be your prisoner here, but that doesn't mean I have to 'hang out' with you. I just want to stay in here and knit." Jackson thought about for a moment.

"You can knit, but you'll do it where I can see and if you try anything…you know what will happen." She simply scowled at him and began to unpack her knitting supplies. Jackson led her into the den where she plopped down on a couch and Jackson went to work setting up his laptop and making phone calls. Lisa pretended she wasn't listening to the conversation.

"Yes. We're here. No, she doesn't know. It was fine. A month possibly….until they're born, yes." Lisa's heart beat came to a screeching halt. Surely, Jackson wasn't planning on keeping her locked up until she delivered? And how in the world would they get to a hospital? Lisa Reisert would not have her babies in a log cabin in the middle of fucking nowhere. Jackson was out of his goddamn mind.

"I'll call you later when she's asleep." Jackson eyed her as he said this. Her eyes scrambled back to her knitting. She was weaving a blue blanket for her son, just like the pink she'd finished days earlier for her little girl. She noticed that it was starting to snow outside and she thought of the many holidays she'd spent in Colorado with her parents when they were still together. There wasn't any hint of 'home' around the cabin. Is she was going to be forced to stay here over Thanksgiving and possibly the Christmas season, there would be some changes that needed to be made. Perhaps she could guilt or annoy Jackson into going to get a tree and decorations. The babies' first Christmas would not be spent in a dank, undecorated cabin. If she was lucky, it would be spent at home in Florida with her father and Michael. Sweet Michael. He didn't deserve any of what he was surely going through. Lisa would personally kill whoever harmed him…once she wasn't almost nine months pregnant anymore.

A few hours went by where neither of them said a word to each other. Jackson was the first to break the silence.

"What are you making?" Jackson asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"A blanket," Lisa replied shortly, then added: "For Jonathan."

"So…we've decided on Jonathan?" he asked.

"Honestly, what is this we, Jackson? Do you have a clown in your pocket?" Lisa asked, feeling a bit bold.

"Ooh ZING, Leese. But, really…it's Jonathan now?"

"Yes. Jonathan Michel."

"Michelle?"

"_Mee-shell_…like um…Michael…only French." She stuttered, knowing that he would be less-than-thrilled to hear the newly found middle name for his future son.

"I seriously hope you're joking."

"I LIKE that name. I want my children to have French names…they're grandma and great grandma were French after all." He stood up, trying to appear menacing in his height.

"Well, I hate it!

" She stood up as well, coming up to chest (without her high heels on)

"Too FUCKING bad! You don't get to decide shit!"

"Why are you being so selfish Lisa? I'm TRYING to do the right thing and be involved in the kids' lives!"

"I'M SELFISH? YOU are the one who ruined my life once, and then came back again to fuck it up once more! You could have done this operation some other way…but no, you wanted to come back for me…"

"Maybe they could have…but they are the ones who wanted to kill me for not doing this stupid thing – It's for our own good!"

"So, you're telling me that you never would have come back if your company didn't need to use me in this operation?"

Jackson didn't respond. Then, she noticed his cheek bones flex. The way they flexed when he was upset about something.

"I thought so. You can't tell me you weren't gonna come back once you heard about me…"

"Lisa…"

"You're pathetic." She turned on a heel, and marched back to her room. Jackson stood there for a moment, remembering the last time he'd heard her say that to him. It was shortly followed by Jackson hurling her down a flight of stairs. Of course, this time, she was pregnant….and there were no stairs.

"Bitch…" he grumbled, going after her. She was not going to put him in his place that easily. She didn't know anything about what he felt. He came face to face with her closed door.

"Lisa…you know I can just punch in the code and come in, right?" he asked with an eerily serene quality to his voice. She could tell he was trying not to lose it.

"Go ahead and see what happens," she challenged. Jackson opened the door and a vase came hurling out, smashing on the wall behind him. He'd forgotten to remove the vases.

"Now, let's not be-" another one came flying past and joined the other one.

"I want to be left alone! AHHHHHH!" Lisa let out a shriek the likes of which Jackson had never heard before in his natural born life. It was awful; he was sure that dogs miles away could hear it. It was all he could do to run away and cover his ears from the offending noise. He retreated to his room and decided to leave Lisa be for the night. He knew that the scream was definitely a result of pregnancy mood swings, because Lisa Reisert would never act like a 16 year old girl to get what she wanted. He hoped this wasn't merely a preview of things to come.

* * *

_Reviews anyone?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Lisa woke up to someplace that wasn't her bedroom. She looked at the clock; it was 10:00 am already. She felt like she could stay in bed the entire day; she didn't want to have to face Jackson after the display she put on last night. Pushing herself into a sitting position, she surveyed "her room". Truth be told, it was a nice room: lots of paintings, a chaise lounge and a gorgeous four poster bed. She also noted the changing table next to the bed and plopped her head back down onto the pillow. Her hands found her belly and began to massage it.

"How did we get ourselves into this mess?" she whispered. For the first time since she'd seen Jackson again, one of the babies kicked. It made her think they were listening and that it was their way of comforting her. She couldn't wait to hold them in her arms. Perhaps she could be thankful that Jackson had given her something.

Lisa got out of her bed and began unpacking her suitcase. She was in the same clothes she'd left her house in the other night and she felt gross. She pulled out a pair of black yoga pants and a green long sleeve shirt and laid them out on her bed. She looked at the pants and laughed.

"I can't wait to be a size four again," she sighed. After setting some underwear on top of them, she eagerly went to take her shower, locking the door after her.

* * *

Jackson heard the water in the shower running and smiled. _Sleeping Beauty is finally awake. _He set down his book and went to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. He was craving pancakes, bacon and eggs; and he knew Lisa would be starving. Turning on the small radio he kept hidden, he heard a song that reminded him of Lisa. Of course, mostly every song those days reminded him of Lisa, but this one seemed to have struck a chord: _I saw your face, in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do…'cause I'll never be with you. _He cracked an egg into the pan bitterly. He knew that deep down Lisa felt something for him; he was certain of it.

The last pancake had just finished when he heard Lisa rapping on her bedroom door. Jackson removed it from the pan and put in on a covered plate. Then, he hid the radio.

"Coming darling…" he practically sang. He stopped outside of her door, "If I open this, do you promise not to hurt me?I have my cell phone in my hand…"

"Yeah yeah…just let me out…I'm hungry and I can smell the bacon." He punched inthe code and opened the door. There Lisa stood, in a radiant green top with folded arms resting on her protruding stomach. Her wet hair was pulled back in a pony tail; something he rarely ever saw on her. She wore no makeup except for some chapstick and mascara.

"You look well rested," he mused, leading her into the kitchen.

"I am."

"Glad to hear it. Sit down and I'll bring you your breakfast. How many pancakes and pieces of bacon can you eat?"

"Um…two and six."

"What do you want to drink?"

"Milk. Preferably whole."

"Big glass or small glass?"

"Just bring me the whole carton." Jackson quirked his eyebrow.

"Ok…then." Jackson brought her plate and the entire carton of milk and set it on the table.

"Thank you." She began to eat, but then got up and went to the refrigerator.

"What now?" Jackson laughed. He watched as she began to gather miscellaneous condiments and bring them back with her. He looked at the bizarre assortment: _A-1_ steak sauce, strawberry jam, and whipped cream.

"Please tell me you're not putting all those on your food…and then eating them."

"Yes. And?" Lisa said plainly, spraying the whipped cream over the already syrup-drenched pancakes. She took a big bite.

"That is disgusting, Lisa."

"Piss off. I like it." She then started to dip her bacon in the strawberry jam and poured the _A-1_ on her eggs. After consuming a bite from each, she filled her glass full of milk and drank half of it in one gulp. Jackson just stared, dumbfounded. He'd never seen her (or any woman for that matter) eat like this. He was beginning to feel the tiniest bit queasy.

"God…this is SO good."

"Well, I'm glad you like my cooking…" Jackson replied, trying not to look at Lisa's plate but watching a she downed her second glass of whole milk.

"Guess I'll need to have a bunch more of that milk delivered," he laughed.

"Yep. Ahhh…" Lisa agreed, wiping her milk-mustache off.

After breakfast, Jackson put their plates and glasses in the dishwasher and began to wash the pots and pans.

"Would you like some help?" Lisa asked. She felt a little bad for making him do all the work.

"How chivalrous of you," he chuckled and handed her a pan to wipe off.

"So, what are the hostage activities today? Arts and crafts?" Lisa asked dryly.

"I thought we could go for a walk in the snow."

"It's fucking freezing outside, Jack."

"There are warm jackets here. C'mon…the fresh air will do you well. And when was the last time you saw snow? You live in Miami after all."

"And you actually trust me to be outside? What's the catch? Am I gonna be tethered to a ball and chain?"

"Nah, I trust you…somewhat. Besides, you aren't gettin' anywhere fast there, Fatty," he laughed and motioned to her stomach.

"Hey- YOU try carrying around two kids and see just how slender you are. Besides, YOU are the one who put them there in the first place!" To Jackson's surprise, she was laughing as she said this, teasing him. He flashed her a grin and handed her the last dish.

"Well…I'm certainly not gonna say 'I'm sorry' about that; it was a damn good time." He didn't meet her eyes as he said this, but out to of the corner of his eye he could see her blushing furiously, "Now, c'mon, let's get dressed and you can go make a pregnant snow angel." Lisa punched his arm lightly before heading back to her room to change. Jackson pulled on a sweater over his long-sleeve shirt and then added a heavy coat, also picking out one for Lisa. He wrapped a scarf around his neck and pulled on some leather gloves; he couldn't bring himself to wear a hat. Before leaving, he noticed his digital camera on top of his dresser and grabbed it.

"Are you almost ready?" he called.

"I need a coat!" she reminded him and he rummaged through the closet to find one. Lisa came out and put it on over her shirt and two sweaters. She completed this look with a scarf and a hat and then looked in the mirror. She then began to cry.

"I'm so fat!" she wailed and fell back against the wall. Jackson tried so hard not to laugh at her. He felt somewhat bad, but knew that this was most likely just another mood swing of hers.

"Leese, as you said to me earlier…you're carrying two children…you're not fat. You're pregnant. There is a difference," he explained in his calmest, most soothing voice possible.

"Look at me! LOOK! I'm huge…I don't even know why you're attracted to me…" she sniffed. Jackson cupped her face in his hands.

"You're beautiful…and the fact that you're carrying my children makes you even more so." He kissed her lips gently and then released her.

"C'mon let's go."

Lisa didn't know quite what to do, but said nothing and followed him outside.

* * *

The afternoon was awkward, to say the least. Jackson knew that Lisa was freaked out by his surprising tenderness, and by her inability to fight him off. Perhaps this meant she was finally giving in, he thought to himself. When he'd asked her to let him take a few pictures, reasoning that she would want some of her pregnant, her only reply was that she wouldn't want to remember being held captive. That comment of course prompted another fight between the two and Lisa started bawling her eyes out and demanded to be taken back inside. She sat on the couch for the remainder of the afternoon, finishing her knitting and watching a sappy love movie.

Jackson watched her from the kitchen as he cooked dinner for the two of them. Lisa had gotten tired of knitting and was no focused on the movie. It was _Moulin Rouge_, one of her favorites. Jackson wasn't much of a musical fan, but he dared not tell her to change it. At least he could make her feel like she had _some_ control.

"I have dinner…" he coaxed, holding out a plate of macaroni and cheese to her (and a tall glass of whole milk). She looked at him with a blank expression.

"Thanks," she said quietly. They ate in silence, except of course for the never-ending singing from the movie. Once she was finished, Lisa set her plate aside and reclined back on the couch. A few minutes later, a slight look of discomfort spread across her face.

"Ooooh…" she touched her stomach softly, "Guess you guys don't like mac and cheese, huh?" she laughed softly.

"Ohhh oww…chill out guys!" Jackson gave her a strange look this time.

"Umm…?"

"They're playing around in there. They keep…OW…kicking me,I don't think they like your cooking." Lisa half chuckled. Jackson gave her an amused smile and moved next to her on the couch. There was a look in his eyes. She drew in a breath and didn't understand why she did what she did next…

"Would you like to feel, Jackson?" he nodded silently. She took his hand, pulled up her shirt and placed it on her stomach. She felt the babies give another thud; she closed her eyes, then opened them just in time to catch Jackson smiling. He put his other hand on her abdomen as well and moved them around, feeling the place that encased his unborn children. Jackson Rippner hadn't really felt paternal until that very moment. He locked eyes with Lisa. She looked beautiful. It was when she touched his fingers did he snap out of his reverie. As much as he wanted to give in to everything, he knew his emotions were getting in the way again, and he couldn't let that happen. He looked down, avoiding her eyes and focused on what he was doing. Lisa brushed his hands away, pulled her shirt back down, and then walked to her room.

* * *

When Jackson was sure that Lisa was finally asleep that night, he made a call to his boss, who was one his way to Joe Reisert's house at that very moment.

"Caldwell."

"It's Rippner."

"Ah, how is everything going? The bitch cooperative enough for you?"

"_Lisa_ is fine. Don't be so degrading."

"Yeah well, 'Lisa' gave us the wrong set of keys, Rippner."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure I had Shane go test them out today!"

"Well…shit. I will talk to her about it in the morning. I'm sorry about this, John, I didn't know."

"You damn well better. It's important that we get those fucking keys, Jack."

"_Jackson._"

"Whatever. We'll have her father go over to the hotel, escorted of course, to get them. I'm sure she'll need to call for his clearance first though. Have her call here in the morning, got it?"

"Yes. How is everything else going?

"According to plan. Mr. Vaughn's wife and children will arrive in two days as expected.

"How is everything with Lisa's dad and that Michael guy?"

"Mr. Reisert and Mr. Foster are being held at Mr. Reisert's home…they have been told that Lisa is alive and unharmed, and that it will remain that way if they cooperate and try not to escape."

"Not that I would touch her."

"Of course not. That's not the point, Rippner. Jeez. What's your deal lately? She's a job…quit getting so involved."

"It's a little late for that, Caldwell."

"Jesus, Jackson…pull yourself together. For one thing, she's not going to want YOU, a cold-blooded killer in those kids' lives and secondly, you're not the fatherly type. You have too much going for you and don't need to be tied down right now. Forget about being a happy family. It's not in the cards for you."

The realization of Caldwell's words stung Jackson. He was a killer. He would never have a white house with 3.5 kids. But, there again, did he really want it? Did he want to be settled down with a 9 to 5 job? Jackson could have Lisa whenever he wanted as far as he was concerned…he would always follow her…she was his obsession…his job…his…well HIS. He'd followed her for close to 6 months. He knew more about her than maybe even her own father. Hell, she was carrying his children. If that didn't entitle him to something…

But what DID he feel for Lisa Reisert? It wasn't love. Lust. The feeling of her body against his was exhilarating. And, he saw in Lisa his female counterpart; the yin to his yang perhaps? She could be as sneaky and underhanded as he could and she knew how to keep a person on his toes. She was strong, and stubborn as all get-out. She didn't allow anyone to dominate her and she feared no one. Except for Jackson. He saw the look in Lisa's eyes when he got close to her; it was a mix of lust and fear with a touch of curiosity. He loved her little bouts of defiance, because it made his victory all that much sweeter. He enjoyed the smell of her hair. He loved those...things…those traits.

But he was certain that he didn't _love_ Lisa.

Jackson Rippner didn't know how to love.

* * *

Lisa tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. She'd been having nightmares ever since the Red Eye incident, and, with the pregnancy, they'd become even more intense. This time, she was in a hospital giving birth. From her position on the operating bed, she couldn't make out the face of her doctor. Her vision was blurry and she could only see that he held both of her newborn babies in his arms.

"Let me hold them," Lisa managed with a weak smile. She struggled to pull herself up. He made no reply.

"Doctor, can I see-"

"Shh, Leese, it's ok, they're just fine with me." It was then the "doctor" turned around. His face was covered except for those piercing blues.

"No! Give them to me, Jackson!" Lisa cried out. He again ignored her and kept rocking the. Another man whom Lisa did not recognize took hold of her arm and injected her with something. She felt her heartbeat begin to slow and as much as her brain told her to get out of the bed, her body would not respond. She watched in horror as Jackson walked out with the twins in his arms. She couldn't move anything-all she could do was scream.

"Jackson, no-please! Jackson, don't!" tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Lisa…" he sounded so far away.

"Bring them back…please don't take them from me…" she sobbed.

"Lisa!" She woke with a start to see Jackson next to her, his arms on her shoulders in an attempt to shake her back into the land of the living. His eyes were just as intense as they'd been in the dream.

"Are you ok?" he asked, with a gentleness that seemed unfitting of Jackson Rippner.

"I'm fine," she sniffed, rolling over so she didn't have to look at his face.

"I heard you say my name…what happened?"

"I told you _'I'm fine'_. Go away." She heard Jackson let out an irritated sigh.

"I'm only trying to help!" he barked.

"Well, you're only making it WORSE! If you wanna help me so badly, let me go!" she pleaded.

"Why do you ask me things that you KNOW I can't do, Lisa?"

"Can't or _won't_…" Lisa whimpered. Jackson sighed again and turned to walk out of her room.

"I hope you die before the children are old enough to ask about you. That way I won't have to lie to them," she spat, her voice full of venom. Any feelings of pity Jackson was experiencing up to that point dissipated and were replaced with feelings of hurt and resentment.

"If you don't watch your mouth _I'm_ gonna be the one doing the explaining. Don't fucking test me, Lisa. I can make things very difficult and painful for you."

"You won't kill me Jack. Don't make idle threats."

"Not now, but once you've safely delivered and this operation is over I won't need you. After all, you stabbed me in the neck, beat me with a stick, **shot me** and left me for dead. Turnabout is fair play." And with that, he made his exit with the slam of the door.

* * *

_AN: Man, I don't even want to think about the amount or errors that are probably in this chapter. But, it's almost 1am and I have to work tomorrow...and I really wanted to get this chapter up for you guys. There is a lot of different emotions in this one, I hope you can keep up! I also hope it's meets expectations. One more thing: The song that is used is "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt. I saw this in another story the day after I'd written it in mine...so, if that author happens to be reading this, I ain't stealin yo shit. This happened to me LAST time I posted...someone had used the code thing. If it happens again...I really don't know how I'm gonna talk my way out it. Anyways...how I do ramble on. Enjoy and review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Joe Reisert was awoken by a jab in the arm. With a gun. Through his blurred vision, he could see that it was, Ben and Shane, the two men that he'd come to hate in the past three days. He'd come to Lisa's house after not being able to get in touch with her only to find her boyfriend Michael bound and gagged in her bedroom, which was soon Joe's fate as well. The first time he'd asked what was going on; he received a punch in the face as a warning to mind his own business. A few hours later, one of the men explained that he, along with Michael and Lisa's mother were being held to ensure that Lisa would help them with their plan. They wouldn't say what it was or anything about Lisa's whereabouts…only that she wasn't dead.

"There is a call for you," one of the men said, shoving a cell phone into Joe's hand.

"H-hello…Lisa?" he asked, still a little groggy.

"No, no, Mr. Reisert…this isn't darling Leese…"

"Who the hell are you? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?"

"Calm down, Mr. Reisert. Lisa is fine. The babies are fine. I just figured that you'd like to know that. I'd let you talk to her, but she is sleeping right now. She's had quite a long day."

"What is your name?"

"That's not important. What's important is that I need something from you."

"Why should I help you?"

"You know why. Now, it seems that Lisa gave us the wrong set of keys…we need you to go to the hotel and get them. I'm sure Cynthia will let you into her office."

"They won't let me into her stuff like that…I don't have clearance."

"They will after Lisa calls the hotel. You'll go tomorrow. It's very important that this gets done, Mr. Reisert…we're up against a very tight schedule."

"I'm not going to help you kill people!" Joe was irate.

"It would be unfortunate for something to happen to you, Joe. I mean, Lisa being in the delicate condition and all…she could miscarry. And **neither **of us wants that to happen." The urgency in the man's voice made Joe as curious as much as it frightened him.

"I want to know my daughter is alright, or I'm not doing anything."

"Ah, like father like daughter," the man chuckled, "I'll have her call you first thing…right after she calls the hotel. How's that sound?" Joe made no reply.

"Hope it's alright…cause that is the best I can do. Goodnight, Joe. I'll kiss Lisa for you."

"Don't you touch Lis-" the line went dead and the man with the gun grabbed it from him.

"Chill out, dude. She's in good hands. Jack wouldn't hurt his own kids." Shane chuckled. His partner joined in. Joe couldn't believe his ears. Jack. He knew that name. That was the name Lisa cried out in her nightmares…Jack. Or maybe…Jack…son. Jackson Rippner! That bastard who'd tried to kill her a year ago. The Red Eye flight. The attack on Charles Keefe.

Those were _his _children? Joe felt sick to his stomach. Jackson not only tried to kill his daughter, but he had raped her as well. If Joe Reisert got out of this alive…

He looked over at Michael who looked just as shocked and confused as he was.

"Who is Jack? Please tell me its not who I think it is…" Michael choked. Joe couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Jesus Christ…that son of a bitch. I'm going to find Lisa and kill that motherfucker."

"Not if I get to him first…" Joe muttered.

* * *

It had taken Lisa another three hours to fall back asleep that night. Jackson's words had succeeded in shaking her to the core. She just didn't understand him. How could he be so loving to her one moment, but so _cruel_ the next? _And_, why was he so intent upon being in these children's lives? He was just a killer who thought only of himself; He couldn't possibly have any human decency in him. But, Lisa couldn't get the image of his face when he felt her protruding stomach out of her mind. He looked so gentle and handsome. She couldn't deny the fact that in that very moment, she'd wanted him to take her into his bedroom…and well…

Lisa shook the thoughts from her mind. She couldn't be thinking that way about him; it made her susceptible to his charms. She looked around the room for her suitcase and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank. The smell of breakfast hung in the air; bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Lisa's stomach rumbled at the thought of food. She drew in a huge breath and hoped that Jackson wasn't still pissed at her. Walking out into the hall, she peered around the corner and into the living room; then the kitchen. Jackson was busy cooking the eggs on the stove. His eyes met hers as she stepped into the living room.

"Hi," he said flatly.

"Hi," Lisa stuttered.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Well, sit down then. I'll bring it to you. Milk?"

"Yes please." Lisa took her seat at the end of table by the wall. She kept her eyes on her food as she ate.

"Did you sleep ok last night?" Jackson asked.

"What do you think?" she retorted.

"You brought it on yourself, Leese. I was trying to be nice and you had to go and be a bitch." Lisa was quiet after that, not trying to press her luck with him. It was obvious that he was still smarting from last night's comment. When she was finished, Jackson took her plate and glass and dropped them in the sink. Lisa got up from the table to offer her help with the dishes.

"Never mind those right now, we have something more important to do." Jackson said cryptically. He took out his cell phone, "Now, Leese, it's come to our attention that the keys you gave us do not work…I'm going to assume that you were under a lot of stress and you gave them to us on accident. However, I want you to understand something: My people are _extremely_ irritated with you…they came close to killing your mother when they found out that the keys were duds. You're lucky that they tried them out first before executing the actual operation. I convinced them to not kill your mother; explaining that you were under a lot of stress. So, I'd appreciate it if you started showing me a little more gratitude and respect. OK?"

Lisa trembled at the thought of them killing her mother. She _had _given them the wrong keys on purpose; partly because she was defiant and also because she thought it would buy more time for planning on her part. She knew now that she was just foolish and that _nothing_ would stop these people. Perhaps it wasn't worth her life…her father's…her mother's….or Michaels…to save one person that she didn't even know.

"So, what do I need to do now?"

"First, you're going to call the Lux, and tell them that in your rush, you forgot a few things from your office and you're sending your father in. They know your father, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then, after you call them, call your father. Explain to him what to do and where the keys are. Apparently, he wanted to talk to you anyway. Ready?"

She gave no reply.

"Good." Jackson dialed the number to the Lux and handed the phone to Lisa.

"Lux Atlantic, this is Karen, how may I help you?"

"Hi, Karen…this is Lisa Reisert. Is Cynthia there by any chance?"

"Hello, Miss Reisert! Yes, she's right here. Hold on."

"Thank you."

"Hey Lisa! Enjoying your getaway?"

"Yes, it's been really nice so far. Um, I need to ask you a big favor though. The night I came to get the keys…I meant to get a few other things…some books and some important folders. I was wondering if you'd possibly let my dad in there. He is coming up to visit tomorrow…and he was going to just bring them to me."

"Uh, sure. That should be fine. Is he coming in today?"

"Yes, probably after 12 sometime. Thank you SO MUCH, Cynthia. I don't know where my head's been lately!"

"I understand, Leese. You're pregnant. Things are crazy."

"Yeah, that must be it." Lisa looked at Jackson. _Wrap it up, _he mouthed. She rolled her eyes, "Ok, well I better go, my movie is about to start. I'll see you soon, Cynthia. Bye!"

"Bye Lisa!" She hung up and handed the phone back to Jackson.

"Women," he muttered as he began to dial once again.

"This is Rippner. Put Mr. Reisert on the phone." He handed the phone back to Lisa.

"Hello?" she heard the troubled voice of her father ask.

"Dad…" she sputtered, "Dad, are you ok?"

"Lisa, sweetheart, where are you?"

"I don't know. I think somewhere up north." Jackson glared at her.

"Has he hurt you?"

"No, he hasn't hurt me. I'm ok. Have you been hurt?"

"No, no. I'm alright. Listen…Lisa….is it true that those babies…are his?" Lisa squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to get hysterical. She hadn't wanted her dad to know.

"It's a long story, Dad, but yes they are."

"Oh, Lisa…did he rape you?"

"No, Dad, he didn't **rape **me. I don't really want to talk about that. Now listen, _I need you to do this._ I called the hotel…they'll be expecting you shortly after noon. You need to go and get the set of keys in my top desk drawer. Cynthia will take you…she is the only other person with keys to my office. DO NOT tell her about the keys. Just grab the two manila folders off the top of my desk and my Dr. Phil book to make it look convincing, ok?"

"Who are they trying to kill, Lisa?" She was about to tell him that she didn't know when she heard the phone being snatched away and some man yelling in the background.

"Hello, Miss Reisert, put Daddy Rippner back on the phone, ok?" she heard a gruff voice instruct.

"Don't you dare touch my father, you monster!" Jackson snatched the phone out of her hand.

"I told you not to touch him, Shane. And don't fucking agitate her. I'm irate that you said something to her father about _our situation_ in the first place. That has nothing to do with your job, so why don't you just shut your fucking mouth about it? I can see that when this is over-"

"Oh, save it Jack. We all know you're retiring to play house with little Miss Lisa after this. Don't jeopardize that. We'll call you when we've retrieved the keys." Jackson pressed the end button on his cell phone and slammed it down. He looked at Lisa who was crying.

"What did he say to you?" Jackson asked.

"Someone told my father about you and me…" she sniffed.

"And? So what, Lisa? I'm the father…nothing's going to change that. It would have come out sometime."

"I told him that they were the product of a drunken one-night stand."

"Wow. So, a drunken one-night stand is less embarrassing…" he walked away from her and slumped onto the couch. For the first time, Jackson looked truly hurt in Lisa's eyes. At that very moment, both Jonathan and Katherine kicked. She wiped her eyes, slowly approached the couch, and sat next to him.

"What did you expect me to do, Jackson? In my father's eyes, you're a criminal. You tried to kill me…and him. I was afraid and ashamed ok? You can't possibly tell me that you don't understand why."

He stayed silent.

"I don't want these babies to have a killer for a father."

"I'm quitting after this, remember?" The babies kicked again. Lisa flinched and held her tummy. Jackson looked at her.

"Are they at it again?" he asked.

"Yes."

She took his hand and placed it over the bump. He took Lisa into his arms. She shifted and lay down. His hands swirled over her stomach, feeling his children kicking. Was this what love felt like? Did he _love_ Lisa Reisert? Jackson looked at her; her eyes were closed and her breathing was ragged. She was clearly enjoying every moment. He took her arms and pulled her back up, then placed his hands back on her stomach. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Jackson, I-" He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, still holding her there. And to his surprise, she didn't resist, but kissed him back.

* * *

_AN: I had the craziest week ever last week, so, my apologies for taking so long to update! I hope you like this chapter...it__nothing spectacular...but it's fun. Also, if any of you are the praying type-please keep me in your thoughts because I've got a stalker boy situation I'm trying to deal with. It's starting to freak me out, but I think I'll be ok. _

_Reviews are love!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_AN: A quick note about the characters: Of course we all know what Jackson, Lisa, Cynthia and Joe look like...but here is who I envision the others as: Ben(Chris Meloni from SVU), Shane(Gerard Butler) John Caldwell(Chris Noth) and Salena(Lena Olin) Ok. Just wanted to share that! Happy reading!_

* * *

Joe Reisert was forced into a car along with two of his captors, Ben, and awoman who'd recently made an appearance.Her name was Salena.She wasone of the company's female agents they'd called in to pose as Joe's sister, Jeanne. She was to go with him into the hotel to make sure he did exactly what he was supposed to (without opening his mouth too much).

"Don't do anything stupid Reisert…you know what will happen to Lisa."

"I don't think Jackson would kill her."

"No, he wouldn't…but someone else would. We have other people nearby. Do you honestly think we'd entrust this project to Jackson by himself? His judgment is far too clouded and he has failed us before. And, if you're good, after this, maybe we'll let you have him to maim for knocking up your daughter."

"I highly doubt that."

"Why not? We're going to kill him anyway,"Salena laughed. "He'll be useless to us after this…and we won't be able to trust him with Lisa." Joe couldn't believe his ears. As much as he hated Jackson, he felt terrible hearing about the young man's fate.

"C'mon," Salena insisted, grabbing Joe's arm and yanking him out of the car, "Now, you swear that this Cynthia chick wouldn't know what I'm supposed to look like?"

"Yes, I swear. For the eighth time."

"Don't get mouthy with me," she snapped sliding a pair of sunglasses on. Joe painted on a smile as he and Salena approached the front desk. Cynthia whirled around and gave him a giant grin.

"Hey there, Mr. Reisert! You need those folders right?"

"Hi Cynthia…yep…Lisa won't let me forget," he chuckled. Cynthia's eyes looked questioningly at Salena.

"Hi, I'm Jeanne…Joe's little sister and Lisa's aunt. We're both driving to visit her today." Cynthia extended her hand warmly.

"Nice to meet you," she said as she grabbed some keys from under the desk, "Now, if you two will follow me…I'll show you to Lisa's office…" They didn't walk very far before they were standing in front of Lisa's office door. Cynthia opened the door and Joe walked through with Salena attempting to follow…

"I'm sorry Jeanne, but only Lisa's father has clearance. You'll have to wait out here." Salena sighed, but gave Cynthia a sickeningly sweet smile. Joe flashed her a coy grin as the door clicked shut. He got the files and everything together and then proceeded to look in the top draw. There was the key ring…but also…a pocketknife? Joe said a silent prayer as he slipped the object into the top of his boxer-briefs. This certainly changed the tide. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and began to scribble a warning note to anyone who came into the office next…hoping that someone _would_ actually come in. Suddenly, the door flew open and Salena stalked in and had Cynthia by the throat. She saw the note, and ripped it from under his hand.

"Nice try, Joey. Now, Miss Cynthia…we're going back to the front desk, where you are going to tell them that you're taking the rest of the day off ok?"

"O-ok…wh-what do you need with me?" Cynthia stuttered.

"Oh, just some more insurance; and you know the Lux so well," Salena answered. "Did you get the keys?"

"Yes." Salena snatched them from Joe's hand and shoved them in her coat pocket.

"Let's get the fuck out of here…we've got a lot to do before tomorrow."

* * *

Two hours passed and Jackson still didn't want to let her go. He wanted to lose himself in her lips forever. Lisa pulled away first and Jackson tensed up, afraid she'd changed her mind towards him once again.

"What is it?" he asked, panting from atop her.

"I need to breathe," she laughed.

"Overrated." And he kissed her again. She pushed him up a little.

"We need to take this slow, ok?" Jackson bit his lip.

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" he asked, patting her on her bump. She blushed.

"You know what I mean. As strongly as we may feel for each other…we need to take time to make sure we're both on the same page."

"Ok, but come with me. I've got something to show you in my room."

"Jackson!"

"No…no, not that. Although…" Lisa shot him a look. He helped her up and down the hall to his bedroom. When he opened the door, Lisa saw two brand new bassinets: one blue and one pink, and each with a matching teddy bear. She remembered at that moment where she was. She wasn't at home with her family in the nursery that she'd decorated. No, she was in a cabin, in the middle of the woods somewhere, with a man who'd taken her captive so the people he worked for could off some innocent businessman.

"Don't you like them?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, of course; they're beautiful."

"Then, what is it?"

"I want to go home." She heard him sigh in annoyance.

"Lisa…"

"I know, I know…there's nothing you can do." He put a hand on her shoulder; she brushed it off.

"Please don't stand here and pretend to feel sorry for me, Jack. If you were sorry, I wouldn't be here." She said, trying to stay calm, but on the edge of being quite snippy.

"Goddammit Lisa, I really don't get you. You're hot one minute and cold the next!"

"That's because part of me really wants to love you, Jackson! It REALLY does…but it CAN'T if you refuse to do what's right!"

"Lisa, doing what is RIGHT will get us KILLED! The babies…your parents…" he snapped, "Do you want to die? Because that is what's **going to happen** if I attempt to contest these people." Lisa shook at the tone in his voice. It wasn't only angry…it was frightened; and it wasn't easy to scare a hitman. Still, if he truly cared, like he said he did, he could do something to get them out of there. Who would know, for God's sake? They were in the middle of nowhere. But Jackson was selfish and wanted to keep Lisa locked away for himself. As much as Lisa wanted to love him completely, she'd never be able to get over his possessive tendencies.

"Promise me that after this stupid hit is finished, we can leave this place."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now promise."

"It won't be safe for us to go back to Miami after all of that, Lisa. You'll be bombarded with questions…they'll be after me…no, it's too risky in your condition."

"Well…who says we'll be here that long…they aren't due for another few weeks."

"The hit is tomorrow." Lisa slumped down onto his bed. She didn't even want to think about it.

"I can't believe I'm helping you kill an innocent person." Jackson stayed silent; she noticed the muscles over his cheekbones flex…the way they flexed when he was upset about something.

"What?"

Silence.

"Jackson, please tell me it's only one person."

More silence.

"God-fucking-dammit Jackson! You people have no souls!" Lisa shouted angrily. It wasn't enough to take one life…but the entire family had to go, too. It was too much. She shoved herself off of his bed and pushed past him.

"Calm down; you're overreacting, Leese."

"I am NOT overreacting! People are going to die due, in large part, to me!"

"You know it's hardly your fault." He extended his hand to touch her again.

"So help me God, I will break your fucking hand, Jack!"

"Please calm down…this is not good for you!"

"You're not a doctor! Quit telling me what to-" Lisa stopped suddenly and clutched her stomach.

"What? WHAT'S WRONG?" Jackson's heart was beating 100 miles a minute.

"Fucking hell…" Lisa squeezed her eyes shut and slid to the floor. She began to make all manner of groaning noises.

"Lisa, is it the babies?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Jackson, I-I think they're coming!"

* * *

_AN: Wooha! I'm an epilogue away from being finished! I'm so excited! Anyways-thank you all for your continuing support of my story and for the nice words of encouragment about the stalker. I'm happy to report that he has a new girlfriend(THANK GOD!) so I don't have to worry about him anymore. So, in short, life is pretty great right now. I also have something cool to share with everyone...I made a Rachel McAdams video cause I pretty much want to marry her...lol. I'm gonna give ya'll the link and hope that you'll check it out! It's here: _http/ 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Salena and Ben showed Cynthia and Joe back into Mr. Reisert's home where the leader of the group, John Caldwell, was waiting at the door.

"Did you get the keys?" he asked.

"Piece of cake, Johnny," Salena yawned, tossing them over.

"Excellent. Once you get those two secured, come into the kitchen so we can go over tomorrow's logistics one more time," Caldwell told them. He shoved the keys into his pocket and walked off. Michael was dozing off in his chair when Ben loudly announced their arrival.

"Wake up, Mr. Foster, we've got a new friend for ya," he barked, tying Cynthia next to him, while Salena did the same to Joe. "She's a pretty one…and since Miss Lisa is taken…"

"Shut up…" Michael warned through gritted teeth. This earned him a swift punch in the stomach from Ben.

"Watch your mouth, pretty boy." A frightened tear rolled down Cynthia's cheek.

"Aw, cheer up honey, this'll be done with by tomorrow," Salena laughed before following Ben into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm guessing Lisa isn't on vacation," Cynthia sniffed.

"Nope," Michael sighed.

"What is going on?"

"Lisa was abducted by Jackson Rippner-"

"That bastard who tried to kill her!"

"Yes. Him. So, he's got her tucked away somewhere for his own twisted pleasure. His company used her to get floor plans, room numbers, and keys. They're planning another assassination - for tomorrow. Then, they're going to kill Jackson and possibly Lisa. And they'll probably kill us too," Joe explained grimly.

"Oh my God!" Cynthia cried.

"Shh…pull yourself together. I think I have a plan. Tomorrow, when this whole thing goes down, they're not going to bring us with them. I heard them talking about it the other day. They figure that we won't be able to get free, and if we do, it won't be in time to stop them.

"So, what is your brilliant plan? Stare them to death?" Cynthia snapped.

"Cynthia - shut up," Michael hushed, "Joe, go on."

"I managed to grab a pocket knife when I was in Lisa's office today," he whispered.

"Where is it now?" Michael asked.

"It's stuck in the top of my underwear…that was the only place that I'd have a possible chance at reaching it."

"But we can't do it now…" Michael reasoned, "There is no way they're going to leave us alone for much longer."

"Obviously. We'll wait until they're gone tomorrow morning. Hopefully, they're going to leave us completely alone. Once I cut myself free, I'm going to call the police and then come back for you two. And then we have to try and find Lisa."

"Joe, we have no idea where she is."

"I'm gonna see if I can get it out of one of them. What point is there in hiding it anyway…they're not going to need her after this."

"Wait…what if they kill us before they leave?" Cynthia stammered.

"Well…then we die."

* * *

Lisa had been groaning for the past hour. She wouldn't let Jackson move her anywhere and all he could do was pace back and forth.

"Are you sure they're coming?" Jackson asked finally.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm the pregnant one, you fucking moron!"

"But I thought you weren't due for another two weeks…" Lisa sighed in utter annoyance. Why did all men turn into complete idiots in times of womanly crisis?

"Well, they're comin' early!" Though her cramps weren't that severe yet, she knew it was only a matter of time before her water broke, "Why don't you call a damn doctor, DADDY?" she seethed. The thought of having her kids in a cabin came back to her.

"I can't, Lisa…they can't know…" he felt like such an asshole. _Hell, I am an asshole._ Lisa's face was completely soaked with tears. He couldn't bear to watch her. He knew he was going to have to bring these babies into the world himself, and he had nothing to give Lisa to ease the pain. He knew that it was possible that the house was tapped, and if he called a doctor, that he and Lisa could be in serious trouble. When he heard Lisa's sobs dying down, Jackson looked at her only to see that she'd passed out from the pain and stress. He took this opportunity to carry her over to his bed and put a wet cloth on her forehead. Then, he went straight to his laptop to Google "home birth." He read all about the different ways a child could come and just prayed to God that they came out headfirst.

"I should have gone to medical school instead," he sighed out loud. Of course, if he'd gone to medical school he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Jackson shook the thoughts from his head and went to reading "the stages of labor."

"_The length of early labor depends in large part on how ripe your cervix is at the beginning of labor and how frequent and strong your contractions are. With a first baby, if your cervix isn't effaced or dilated to begin with, this phase may take about eight hours, though it can be longer or significantly shorter," _he read aloud. "Well, isn't that peachy," he groaned, rubbing his temples. At this point he was really tempted to call a doctor. Maybe they wouldn't even care since the plan would be executed tomorrow. He kept on reading, and found himself becoming nauseated at the things Lisa would soon be experiencing. He'd wait until tomorrow morning…and then call the hospital. There was no way he'd be able to deliver these babies himself.

* * *

As night fell in Miami, Joe Reisert's anxiety was nearly getting the best of him. Ben had untied them, saying they were all going to eat pizza and celebrate the unfolding of the plan. He couldn't help but think, _these people are completely sick_. However, he knew the situation did have its advantage: Joe could use this "jovial" mood to coax one of them into revealing Jackson and Lisa's whereabouts. Ben escorted Joe to the door when the pizza came, acting like his best friend in front of the delivery.

"Hey man, how much do we owe ya?" Ben asked.

"Umm…$22.65…" he handed the pizzas to Joe while Ben paid him.

"Thanks guys," the guy said before heading back to his car.

"Have a good night!" Ben called after him and then shut the door, "Into the kitchen please," he instructed.

"I'm not stupid," Joe muttered, rolling his eyes. He set the pizzas down and then went to sit at the end of the table with Cynthia and Michael. John brought over a bottle of champagne and some glasses.'

"Champagne and pizza…aren't we eaten up with class?" Salena chuckled, but poured herself a glass nonetheless. "Do you want some?" she asked Cynthia who nervously accepted.

"Alright, I propose we make a toast," John announced, raising his glass. Salena, Ben, and Shane followed suit, "To tomorrow, to a successful job, and to getting rid of Rippner." They all drank. Joe sighed.

"Well, I will drink to the last part," he sighed, taking a sip.

"Yeah, me too," Michael agreed, gulping some down.

"If you don't mind me asking," Joe began, "What are you going to do to Mr. Rippner?"

"We've got someone up there, unbeknownst to him, who is going to kill him when this is all over," Shane explained.

"What about Lisa?" he asked, worried that this hitman might just kill her, too.

"What _about_ Lisa? As long as she doesn't get in the way, he should leave her alone."

"Well, how is she supposed to get home? She's pregnant and stranded in the middle of nowhere!" Joe now didn't care about shouting at these bastards. They had no regard for anyone but themselves.

"Well, when this is all over…feel free to go rescue her. She's in a cabin on Lake Ontario with him. It's right outside of Lyndonville, NY in Olcott. I believe the exact address is 1236 Pendleton Lane. Good luck. It's well hidden." John chuckled.

"I can't believe you actually told him that," Salena snapped, "_Our company_ uses that cabin."

"Not for long; after Rippner is taken out, they're going to abandon it and move somewhere else." Salena's shrill laugh filled the air and Joe once again felt that knot in his stomach.

"But anyway…let's not think about that now. Everyone eat," John instructed. The three captives could barely stomach any food, but ate anyway to keep the others from getting upset or suspicious. All three had only one thought: escape.

* * *

_AN: I'm sorry about some of the graphic nature of the labor stuff. I read up so much on it, I feel like I could deliver some damn kids. Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 10! It's gettin down to the wire..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Lisa had awoken three hours later from passing out. Jackson was at her side with his laptop reading furiously. Once Lisa was coherent enough to put together words, she immediately starting cursing Jackson again for being selfish and for "doing this to her."

"I'm going to get a doctor out here tomorrow morning, ok?" Jackson rebutted, stressed beyond all comprehension.

"MORNING? I need one NOW, Jackson."

"Nonsense, if you were in dire need of one, you would not have been able to fall asleep. You're only in your latent phase."

"What?" Lisa was past exasperated at this point. Her contractions were mild, but starting to come more frequently.

"The latent phase. It's the longest part of stage one of your labor. You dilate to 3 to 4 centimeters-" he explained calmly.

"How do YOU know?" she demanded, "Show me your degree, _Dr._ Rippner."

"I've been reading extensively the past three hours. I will do my best to keep you comfortable until the doctor is able to get here. I've called him; he will be here by 6am."

"What about the danger of calling him?"

"The attack is supposed to take place then; they will be too occupied to care - if there is even anyone here, which is doubtful." Jackson hoped to God he was right. Lisa lay back against the mountain of pillows.

"How long does this 'phase' last anyway?"

"Umm…it can last up to 20 hours for first births. When your contractions get to be three minutes apart and are stronger than they are now, you will be in the active phase. I think you're also supposed to bleed as well…" His eyes scanned the screen.

"Is my water supposed to break then?"

"I think so; you can never be sure. But first, I'm gonna put you in a nice warm bath…we'll breathe…it'll be nice."

"Nice for WHO?" Lisa snapped and she clutched her stomach. Jackson set his laptop aside and reached into the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long, full drag.

"Ew…you smoke?"

"Sometimes…usually when I'm under tremendous amounts of STRESS."

"Well…go out into the hallway. I don't want anything to hurt them."

"Lisa…one cigarette-" Jackson reasoned, but Lisa shot him a look so fierce that Jackson was sure he saw the devil in the flesh. He quickly walked into the hall outside of the bedroom.

After his "smoke break", Jackson drew a bath for Lisa and helped her into it. This was at 5pm. The warm bath water seemed to lessen the pain a little. She stayed in for close to two hours, with him periodically re-warming it for her.

At about 12am, approximately 11 hours after Lisa has gone into labor, Jackson knew she was in her _active phase_, as her contractions had gotten much worse and closer together. And there was some blood. Jackson Rippner had seen plenty of blood in his line of work, but none that ever made him want to pass out like that had.

At 1am, Lisa's water broke. They both knew the gravity of the situation then. Jackson consulted the website he'd been reading from earlier that day, and he found out there was plenty more to come. He just hoped that this phase took its time and waited for the doctor. He'd even measure her if he had to, knowing that if she dilated to 10 centimeters before 6am, they were in trouble.

* * *

There was much commotion at the Reisert household early that morning. At four, Salena came in to check on Joe and the others before going to wake up her three partners. Joe, who appeared to be asleep, watched her come in and then leave. He was still unsure about whether or not they would kill him, Michael, and Cynthia. When he was sure that she was gone, he nudged Michael awake.

"Have they left yet?"

"No, they're still here."

"Joe…I really don't think they're just gonna leave us here like this…" Michael stammered, "I mean, would you if you were them?"

"I suppose not…but I really don't want to think about that right now." Joe's head was racing with scenarios. If they did succeed in getting out, would he be able to get to the police or Lisa in time? His daughter was holed away in wilderness, 9 months pregnant, with some obsessive madman; he knew he would make it his mission to find her.

Around 5:00, Shane and Ben came in. The three captives looked nervously at the two men who were now armed with guns. To their surprise, Shane bent down and began to untie Joe, with Ben standing in wait.

"Don't move," Ben instructed, pointing the gun at Joe. Joe stood perfectly still and swallowed hard. When Shane had gotten the other two untied, he shoved them toward the hallway.

"You're going to get into the closet…after the hit is done, we'll call the police to come get you out," he explained.

"And believe me, we swept the room of any possible means of escape…so don't try anything stupid," Ben added and forced them in. All three heard the clicking of the lock and the footsteps leading away from the door.

"Well…shit," Michael sighed, sitting on floor. He was certain we would crack very soon. He was tired, worried, and dirty. He'd been wearing the same clothes for the past four days. He closed his eyes and he could see Lisa's smiling face beaming at him.

"Isn't there any way out?" Cynthia asked frantically, "Don't you have a secret exit or something?"

"Reality check, Miss Mays…this isn't Disney," Michael grumbled.

"Oh shut up, Michael!" she snapped.

"No, how about you shut up, because your ignorant babbling is getting on my nerves!"

"How about you both shut up?" Joe hissed, "Now, calm down…because I still have my knife. And I can probably pick the lock."

"Oh my God! That's right!" Cynthia gasped gleefully.

"Shhh…we have to be quiet and wait until they leave…it's going to do no good to attack them directly. Once they're gone, I'll get to work."

* * *

Jackson poured his 5th cup of black coffee of the morning. He looked at the clock: it was 5:27. _Soon, Leese, soon…just hang on a little longer._ He was expecting a call any moment from John or one of his cronies. He couldn't wait for this mess to be over.

"Jackson…" Lisa cried from the other room. Jackson dashed in to be at her side. The sheets beneath her were soaked with blood, sweat and other fluids and Lisa clutched the sheets until her knuckles were white. Her face was so soaked with sweat that Jackson couldn't even tell if she was crying, but he was sure she was.

"I know it hurts, Lisa…the doctor will be here soon, ok?"

"Don't you have anything to give me?"

"Lisa…if I had something I would have given it to you by now. I don't have anything safe enough."

"I really don't care at this point!"

"Of course you do, don't be silly."

"DO NOT FUCKING PATRONIZE ME!" she screamed, "Or so help me God I will _end _you." Jackson strongly resisted the urge to laugh. He knew that it would only piss her off.

"Calm down, Lisa…you have to calm down for me. Breathe…" he demonstrated something he'd seen on the Discovery Health channel. Lisa shot him at look, but mimicked him anyway. He grasped his hands in hers, and let her squeeze until he lost all feeling in his fingers, "Just a little longer…" he whispered, and placed a kiss on her drenched forehead.

* * *

Joe Reisert stared at his watch. _5:34. _Their captors had left the house five minutes ago. He would wait five more before attempting to pick the lock with the pocketknife.

"How much longer?" Cynthia urged.

"Just a few more minutes…we need to make sure they're not gonna come back," Joe explained.

"We're running out of time…" Michael sighed, frustrated. The sooner they got out, the sooner they could go find Lisa and he could kill this Jackson fellow. "Think of Lisa, Joe." Joe squeezed his eyes shut. He plunged the knife into the lock. His brow furrowed with frustration when he realized it wasn't going to be as simple as he'd imagined.

"So, first thing we're gonna do when we get out of here is call the police," Michael instructed. He looked at Cynthia, "Can you keep together enough to do that?"

"Yes."

"I'll load the car with some stuff…assuming there is a car. If not, Joe, I'll call a cab to take us to the airport and to drop Cynthia at home.

"Why can't I come with you guys? Lisa is my best friend!"

"I understand that, but we don't even know exactly where she is. They gave us an address of some discreet cabin somewhere in Olcott, New York! Have YOU ever heard of Olcott, New York? 'Cause I sure the hell haven't."

"Hey - I think I've got it!" Joe announced triumphantly, and all three heard the lock click. He shoved the door forward. It barely opened a crack.

"What the FUCK is wrong now?" Michael groaned. Joe shoved a little more and could see that there was a chair wedged under the doorknob.

"Bastards," He muttered. "They put a chair in front of the door."

"There must be SOME way around it!" Cynthia exclaimed, "Can't you two break it down or something?" Michael and Joe looked at each other. Michael ran at it first. It made a slight cracking noise but didn't move very much. Joe tried his hand with much the same result.

"Dammit that hurts. What I wouldn't give to be 30 again," he sighed, rubbing his newly bruised shoulder. Michael shoved himself against it one more time.

"GODDAMMIT! WHY ISN'T ANYTHING GOING RIGHT?" he cried out. Then, he saw them: Joe's golf clubs. He snatched the heaviest one he could find.

"Move!" He swung as hard as he could. He managed to crack a hole on the door.

"Are those my golf clubs?" Joe asked, a little frantic.

"What's more important, Joe?" With that, Joe grabbed one and took a swing of his own. The hole became bigger. And bigger. Michael was able to reach his hand through and knock the chair down. They busted out of the closet tired, but triumphant. Joe looked at his watch again. _5:54_.

* * *

The doorbell to the cabin rang. Jackson looked atthe clock in the bedroom._5:55. _

"Thank God," he quietly prayed. As a precaution, he grabbed his knife and went slowly to the front door. He looked through the peephole. There stood a man with a tote bag of what looked to be medical supplies.

"Name please," Jackson said loud enough for him to hear.

"Dr. Steven Hirsh." Jackson entered the code. He held the weapon at ready. The doctor became alarmed when he saw it and dropped his things to the floor in an attempt to put his hands in the air.

"Please sir…"

"Chill out," Jackson told him, lowering his knife, "This is just a precaution. Unfortunately, I've got a few enemies right now. Does anyone know you're here?"

"The ho-ho-hospital…" the doctor stammered, "I couldn't j-j-just leave." Jackson sighed heavily, but decided that the man was right.

"Look, just do your job and deliver my children. Don't ask too many questions. You'll be paid handsomely for this if you don't screw up. If you do…well…you can imagine the consequences. That woman in there means a lot to me, ok?" Jackson had Dr. Hirsh by his shirt collar.

"Ok, ok…Mr…"

"Rippner. Now, follow me - she's in here." He bought the doctor back to his bedroom where Lisa was biting down on a pillow to keep from crying out. Jackson could see the elation in her eyes when she saw the doctor, even through the pain.

"Can you give her anything for the pain, Doc?" Jackson asked.

"How long has she been in labor?"

"Since 1:30 yesterday."

"And her water has broken?"

"Yes."

"I may be able to give her spinal anesthesia…let me just run a few tests."

"I NEED drugs, Doctor! Please give them to me!" Lisa cried.

"I know, ma'am…but I have to make sure it's safe or your baby could die."

"Babies," Jackson corrected. The doctor sighed; this would be even more difficult than he had first thought.

* * *

_AN: So, I just went and poked around the forum for Red Eye and now my confidence in this story has been completely shaken. Peoplecan be cruel in being honest.Sigh. Oh well, I have over 100 reviews, so that must mean something. Thank you SO MUCH, people that like this story, if really means alot! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

After alerting the police, Michael rushed outside to find that indeed their cars had been taken. He quickly instructed Cynthia to call a cab while he ran upstairs to pack a suitcase with clothes for Joe. He knew he'd have to go by his house: he needed his own change of clothes and credit cards. Luckily, he'd always kept one credit card and $500 in twenty dollarbillsat home in the event that he was ever robbed.

Thankfully the cab got there in record time; all three were pretty paranoid that John and his cronies would come back for them. They dropped Cynthia by her house, whereupon she called the police to have someone come and keep watch until the men were apprehended. Once they made sure Cynthia was safe, Joe and Michael's cab sped off for Miami International.

Joe all but threw cash at the cabbie and chased after Michael who was sprinting ahead of him with the suitcase in hand. He stopped at the Delta counter and threw his American Express down on the counter.

"I need two seats on a flight to the airport closest to Olcott, NY," Michael practically demanded. The woman behind the counter looked taken aback, partly due to Joe's and his appearances.

"Umm…when?"

"NOW. ASAP. I'm sorry…we're under a lot of stress…this could be a matter of life and death. We really need your soonest flight." The alarmed woman took a few moments to look into the computer.

"There is a flight at 6:45 to Niagara Falls International…from there you'll have to take smaller planes in."

"That is fine; book them."

"Ok, that will be $968 dollars. I'll need to see some ID from both of you."

"DAMMIT, WOMAN! We don't have our goddamn IDS! We've been held captive in his house for the past FOUR days by four people who just tried to MURDER someone at the Lux Atlantic. My girlfriend is being held in a cabin in Olcott, NY by some LUNATIC who tried to blow up said hotel last year. WE REALLY NEED TO GET THERE. Now, do you think it would be possible to overlook the IDS? PLEASE?" Michael managed in one entire breath. People were _staring_ at him.

"Call the police if you don't believe us," Joe reasoned, trying to be the calm one.The woman looked like she'd seen a ghost. She typed something rapid fire into the computer and then handed Michael the tickets a moment later.

"En-enjoy y-your flight…"

"Thank you," Michael hissed, snatching them out of her hand and quickly walking away with Joe following close behind.

* * *

"You've got to push, Miss Reisert!" Doctor Hirsh implored Lisa. He wasn't able to give her anything to ease the pain, as she was too far along.

"I'm going to SPLIT IN HALF!" she screamed. Jackson stood by after he'd fetched all kinds of things for the doctor, waiting to be useful once again. He was proud of himself for being able to watch the disgusting scene unfolding in front of him. _Those are my kids, _He had to keep telling himself. His cell phone rang, startling him, but went unnoticed by the other two occupants present.

"Rippner; Thishad BETTER be imporant!"

"WE'VE BEEN SABOTAGED!" came the angry shout on the other line.

"What? What the hell is going on?"

"Joe Reisert- he escaped somehow and he and Foster and that stupid hotel bitch called the fucking cops. They got Ben and Salena. Shane and I are trying to outrun them! How did they escape, Jack?"

"How the HELL should I know? I've been here!" Jackson yelled over Lisa's screams and the traffic noise from the other line.

"I feel like I've been set up, Rippner…I should have known you'd be out to help that Reisert bitch…you called in an outsider!"

"Fuck off, Caldwell…Lisa is in labor! She had to have a doctor. C'mon, you KNOW I didn't set you up."

"You fucked up for the last time. You're done, Jack. Done. And so is that little bitch of yours. See you in hell." The line went dead. Jackson swallowed hard, but didn't let worry show on his face. He went back to Lisa's side.

"What's going on?" she asked frantically.

"Nothing…it's ok…everything is ok."

"Jackson…I can't…I can't do this…" she squeezed a flood of tears out of her eyes.

"Yes, you can, Lisa. You're strong. I know you are. You're one of the strongest people I know," he bent and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back with as much strength as she could muster and then gave another large push.

"Good, you're doing good, Miss Reisert…I can see the head." Jackson choked and looked for himself. There it was. Jackson's son or daughter. There was a flutter inside of his chest. However, his moment of elation was cut terribly short when he heard the door open raher forcefully. He grabbed his knife and looked at the doctor.

"Keep going. Don't stop…keep your focus on Lisa." Doctor Hirsh was shaking, but he nodded steadily. Jackson stalked down the hallway. He prayed that however this was had a knife or was at least a lousy shot. Suddenly, from the living room, a man he'd never seen before lunged at him. He managed to knick Jackson's shoulder, but Jackson tripped him and he went tumbling to the floor. _He does have a knife. I'm a lucky bastard._

Jackson went for the heart until the man kicked up between Jackson's legs.

"Fucking A…" Jackson wheezed, swiping at the man. He was not letting this piece of shit near Lisa, even if he, himself, had to die to keep him getting to her. From his position on the floor, Jackson managed to cut the man's ankle. The man came down to slice him clean across the shoulder blade. Jackson hissed in pain, but had no time to coddle himself as the main was coming at him again. Jackson succeeded in punching the guy in the face. As the man went down, he took Jackson with him.

They tumbled down the hallway. He cut Jackson again across the stomach. It was deep and it hurt tremendously. Jackson laid there for a moment and felt as though he was going to black out. Through blurred vision, he could see the man going for the bedroom. With the last bit of effort he could muster, he stabbed the man in the leg, succeeding in bringing him to the ground. The man whipped around and plunged his knife into Jackson's shoulder. Jackson managed to kick the guy in the face, knocking him backwards. He pulled his knife out of his shoulder and plunged it as hard as he could into the man's back. And thentwice more.He saw Lisa's face every time the knife went in. Once he was sure the man was no longer breathing, he hauled himself up on his knees. His body throbbed with excruciating pain; his blood was everywhere. He heard Lisa let out a climatic yelp, and it was followed by a baby crying. Jackson crawled as fast as he could into the bedroom, shoving the dead assassin out of his way.

"Congratulations, Miss Reisert, it's a boy." He heard Doctor Hirsh say and then heard Lisa's weak cry of joy. Jackson lay there for a moment trying to regain his strength before using a nearby chest to pull himself up. With the cut in his leg it hurt so much to stand. He staggered towards Lisa and his son.

"You're very lucky that he is so healthy, Mr. Rippner…" the doctor told him. He ignored the comment and focused on Lisa.

"Jackson…" she breathed. He smiled at her warmly. She saw how badly he was hurt, "Oh my God…Jackson, what- OMIGOD…here comes the next one…" she moaned.

"Just a few good pushes, Miss Reisert!" Hirsh told her. Jackson took the baby from her arms and slumped down onto the bed next to her. He looked at his son: he was so tiny. He had no hair…his eyes were clamped shut as he wailed his tiny lungs out.

"Welcome to the world Jonathan," he whispered. Minutes passed before he heard another wail. Dr. Hirsh held up Jonathan's sister.

"And here is your daughter…beautiful and healthy. Both of them." Jackson watched as the doctor cleaned her off and then swaddled her in a blanket, just as he'd done to Jonathan. Jackson could feel himself becoming increasingly light-headed

"Jackson...are you ok…Jackson?" Lisa asked, panicked, "Jackson, you're really hurt!"

"Mr. Rippner…you've lost a lot of blood…" he could hear Dr. Hirsh saying, though it sounded far away. He felt the doctor take his son from him just as he passed out.

* * *

When Lisa awoke, she was in a hospital bed. Her father and Michael were standing by her side; each man was holding a baby.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in a hospital in Niagara Falls. We had you airlifted. The police came and apprehended Jackson. He was taken to a hospital I think. I think they should have just left him to die, personally…" Michael babbled on. Lisa turned away from him to look out her window. She wanted to know if he was ok. Hell, if he was alive. Dr. Hirsh had said that he'd lost a lot of blood just before Lisa had joined Jackson in unconsciousness. Between the stress of having the babies and then having Jackson fighting the killer outside in the hall, Lisa had little strength at that point and passed out soon after Jackson had.

"Is he alive?" she asked.

"He had a pulse when they took him away," Michael said forlornly, "If there is any justice in this world, he'll die."

"Don't say that, Michael."

"Lisa-" She cut him off.

"Did…you stop them?" she asked Joe.

"Yes, thankfully. God, Lisa, we were so worried. I'm so happy you're alright." He buried his daughter in a jubilant embrace. Lisa hugged him back as best she could. Michael came and handed Lisa her son, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Leese." He kissed her again, "I was going crazy." Lisa managed to kiss him back as she rocked her new son lovingly. _He has his father's eyes._

"So, what's his name?" Michael asked eagerly.

"Jonathan Jackson Reisert."

* * *

_AN: First off, thank you all for your kind words of encouragement after last night's post.(Blushing Sigh and No One Mourns the Wicked especially)Upon further relfection, I realized it was no big deal...it just stug a little. But, everyone is entitled to thier opinions, so eh, what the hell right? I hope this chapter was worth the read. One more chappie and a short epilogue left!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lisa rocked her son and daughter on a warm day in May, one week after the twins' five-month birthday. Jonathan looked more and more like his father everyday. Not only did he have his eyes, but he had his dark hair; only it was a little bit curlier. Kathryn's hair was dark as well, but longer. Her eyes were green. They were no longer small like they'd been at birth, but had grown quite nicely. They were the joys of Lisa's life.

She looked at the airplane mobile on the ceiling and smiled, though the memory was bittersweet. How she'd come to love that man, she'd never know.

Michael still came around, just to help out with the kids. Lisa had cut off romantic involvement as soon as they'd gotten home to Miami; she couldn't be 'unfaithful' to Jackson, even though she wasn't even sure if they had a relationship to begin with. Michael was shocked, but was too much of a good guy to push the issue. He thought that given time, she'd come around. But, deep down, he had a sinking feeling that it would never happen. This Jackson had a firm grip on Lisa, no matter where he was.

When they'd fallen asleep, Lisa placed them gently in their cribs and turned on some quiet jazz music. She made her way into the kitchen to make a sandwich. Her heart jumped when she saw him leaning against the counter.

"How are they?" he asked smoothly.

"Sleeping. Shhh, they're quiet. It's nice," she said matter-of-factly, "It's about time you came back. They just had their five month birthday."

"I had some things to attend to." Lisa could tell from the darkness in his eyes that she didn't want to know what things they were, "But, I'm here now. I brought them some presents." Jackson motioned to the bags on the counter. He watched her open them; there were beautiful silver engraved spoons, rattles and pacifiers.

"These are beautiful, Jackson."

"They better be for what I paid," he laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Always the charmer."

"Ya know, you haven't welcomed me properly yet…" he reminded her. His eyes were shining mischievously. He wiggled his brows.

"I'm too tired to welcome you _properly_, mister...two infants, no help, remember?" He came up behind her as she attempted to make her sandwich.

"I'll just take what I want then," he mused. He leaned in from the side and kissed her. His arms wrapped around her waist. She moaned against his mouth and dropped the butter knife. She turned around and pressed against him.

"I've missed you…so much…everyday I spent away from you guys…" he sounded so tortured.

"Shhh…it's ok." They kissed until they were both breathless. Lisa looked at him curiously.

"So, what exactly does this mean for us? I mean, you can't tell me you're sticking around…you're not a domestic."

"No, I'm not. I found a job with a European agency. Less risk involved with this one."

"Still illegal activity?"

"All a matter of opinion, Leese. It pays well…Jon and Kathryn will never want for anything."

"I thought you said you were quitting."

"I DID quit. This is a different operation. _I_ don't _have_ to kill anyone. I promise. I always keep my promises." He kissed her again.

"You can't just kiss me and make it better."

"Really?"

"Yes. _Really_. It's not how relationships, work, Jackson."

"So, we have a relationship?"

"Well, what do you call it? I'm certainly not your fuck-buddy."

"Nah, you're far too bitchy to be that," he chuckled. She shoved him.

"Not funny. This is a big deal. I don't know why I even allow you in my house, let alone allow you to kiss me."

"Maybe you're just as crazy as me," he sighed. Lisa hung her head and drew in a slow breath. Her life would never be easy again. Nothing would ever make sense.

"When I look in your eyes, I am. I can't explain these feelings I have…I've been seeing a therapist. I shouldn't be in love with you, Jackson. You tried to kill me! You took me and people I loved hostage. You're a complete sociopath. You're unstable. I just…I'm in over my head…" her voice started to shake. Jackson attempted to comfort her, "_Don't_. Let me finish, please…"

"Ok."

"Can you honestly tell me that you _don't_ _love_ me?"

"No."

"Well, why can't you quit these insane jobs…do something normal. Be here with me and the kids. You said you wanted to be a father."

"That was when we were secluded away from everyone... That plan got screwed up."

"You were gonna keep me and the kids locked in some cabin in the woods...like some country hicks? Are you shitting me, Jack?"

"I was there putting a plan in place, Leese. The police were still looking for me…and now….Jesus, I was SO lucky to escape a second time. I owe these people a favor for helping me. Besides, I can't just come back here and live like life is normal. I'm on the FBI's most wanted list. People in my old company want me dead. If I stay here, I could endanger you and the kids; hell, you're already in danger because those kids are mine. I'm caught between a rock and a hard place, Lisa. What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Go to the police...confess…tell them that these people made you do it. Rat people out. We'll tell them that your only involvement this time was kidnapping. And I won't press charges…you can't live your life a fugitive."

"I _can't_ quit right now, Leese. I can't have a _normal_ job like a_ normal_ person. It's just not in the cards for me."

"Then you're completely full of shit. You were the one who insisted on being part of these kids' lives!"

"I already explained that to you, Lisa…things are different now."

"Whatever, Jackson, you are just so fucking selfish!"

"I am NOT selfish…if anything, you're selfish! You want me to turn myself in so you don't have to 'love a criminal'!"

"That's not it at all!"

"Well, NEWS FLASH, I'm going to be put in jail… and then I'll never see Jon and Kathryn!"

"At least you'll be doing what is RIGHT for once!"

"You are so RIGHTEOUS sometimes that I cannot stand the sight of you!"

Lisa's retort was cut off by the sound of the twins' cries.

"Good job, asshole," she muttered, stalking out of the kitchen and then up the stairs.

"Like I was the only one shouting!" he argued, following her up the stairs.

"Be quiet…you're going to upset them!" Lisa snapped. She entered the nursery and went to Kathryn's crib. She cradled her daughter in her arms and sat in one of the rocking chairs. Jackson stood still for a moment. He looked at his son, then back at Lisa and Kathryn. Lisa looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Well…pick him up, Daddy!" she urged. Jackson took Jonathan carefully into his arms and sat next to Lisa. He rocked gently, extremely unpracticed at this foreign art called _parenting_.

"Shh, stop crying," he said flatly. Lisa laughed at him.

"It doesn't work like that. Here, take Kathryn." Kathryn had stopped crying. Jackson rocked her gently and watched a Lisa cooed at Jon and hummed gently. Jon stopped crying. Jackson decided at that moment that Lisa was magic.

"How did you do that?" he asked, almost awestruck.

"I'm their mother," Lisa said simply. She smiled at Jon, whose eyes were slowly closing, "Now let's get them back into their cribs." Jackson rose from his chair carefully so as not to disturb Kathryn and placed her gingerly into her crib. He pulled the blanket Lisa had knitted over her.

"Do you have any pictures?"

"Of them?"

"Of _you_ _and_ them."

"Yeah, of course." She rummaged through a book for a moment and pulled out two. One was of her and the twins on the beach and the other was just of them sitting around the house. He looked at them intently before looking back at Lisa.

"I'm sorry."

Lisa regarded him for a moment before coming forward to kiss him. He placed the pictures on the dresser without parting from her lips then reached for her waist. He pushed her against the wall kissing her harder, trailing down her neck and collarbone.

"We can't wake them again…" she gasped. In response, he lifted Lisa up and carried her into her bedroom. Jackson dropped her on the bed, shut the door, and then rejoined her, nipping at her earlobes.

"I hope you can be quiet…" he whispered.

"I'll try." His hands found their way inside her shirt and tugged at her bra. Lisa lifted herself up slightly so he could unhook it. He did so, ripping it off. Her shirt soon followed, buttons flying every which way.

"Mmm…oh God…" Lisa sighed as Jackson's mouth found her breasts. Her hand pushed his head down without even meaning to. Their hips were moving against one another's impatiently. The feeling of his arousal against her thigh made Lisa's head swim.

" …you've got to take off your pants…" she gasped.

"Take off your skirt then…" Jackson groaned. He moved down the length of her, kissing a trail down her stomach, past her bellybutton and her hip bones. He slowly pulled off her skirt. His tongue ran along the beginning of her panties.

"We're so beyond teasing at this point, don't you think?"

"Ok, ok…" he laughed. His mouth ran over the spot that most begged for attention. She was so hot already.

"No…no…I can't take it! I want you inside…" she barely managed. He looked and her and laughed softly.

"Oh, you're no fun…but ok…later perhaps." He lifted himself up and undid his pants, throwing them across the room. His underwear soon followed. Lisa hands were pulling at his shirt, trying to get it over his head.

"A little HELP!" she whined. Soon, the shirt and Lisa's panties had joined the pile in the corner. Lisa kissed all over his bare chest, savoring the way his skin tasted. The first time it hadn't been this intimate; and now she was going to savor the feel of him.

"_Now_ you wanna take it slow, huh?"

"A little bit, but I still want-" Lisa gasped as Jackson pushed inside of her, "Oooooh…"

Jackson sucked in his breath; he was inside her and there was no struggle. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. She loved him.

"Faster…please…" She wanted to take it slow…but not lethargic. Lisa placed her hands on his hips and moved hers to give him the message. Jackson got it and moved faster. He looked down at Lisa: her eyes were closed tight and her hair fell wildly about her face. Her mouth was open just a little, and the only sounds leaving it were the soft, high pitched moans that he elicited from her.

"Leese…" Jackson managed through his panting. His head dipped down to kiss her; and his hands now held hers above her head. Lisa felt her body getting close and she moved faster against him, going at an intense speed. Her eyes popped open to see Jackson staring intently at her. She lifted up to kiss him once more and wrapped her legs around his waist. Jackson's mouth became planted on the side of Lisa's neck and then moved up to her ear so she could here his harsh breathing as he came.

"Lisa…" was the only thing utterance he could make and he released inside of her. She followed not long after with a cry of his name and wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared a long, deep kiss before rolling into a spooning position. Lisa relished the feeling of Jackson's arms holding her.

"I love you, ya know," she whispered.

"I know."

"…I changed Jon's middle name…it's not Michel. It's Jackson."

Jackson turned Lisa to face him, "I love you too."

Lisa woke up hours later after she and Jackson had fallen into one of the soundest sleeps she'd had in a while. She could hear that Jon and Kathryn were ready for their dinner.

"Want to help me-" Lisa rolled over expecting to see Jackson, but he had gone. He didn't appear to be in the bathroom. She got up, put on a robe, and headed downstairs to look for him. He also wasn't anywhere downstairs. His car was gone.

Jackson had left her again.

Lisa could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. How could he come back and then just leave again so abruptly? She pulled herself together enough to make two bottles for the twins and bring them upstairs. Once they were settled, she went back into her room and collapsed on her bed. The pillows and sheets still smelled like him. She wanted him back so badly that she felt for certain her heart was going to shatter into a million pieces. And yet, she was seething at his complete lack of compassion. _Had he only come back for sex? She wondered. _If so, Lisa was sure that Jackson was nothing but a heartless bastard who'd just fed her the biggest load of bullshit she'd ever heard. As she reached for her phone to call Cynthia, she noticed a note on her nightstand. Her heart skipped a beat as she read:

_Lisa,_

_I know you're flipping out right now, but please try not to. I'm sorry I had to leave the way I did; but if you had tried to convince me to stay, I might not have been able to leave. Please understand that this is something I have to do. I kissed Jon and Kathryn…kiss them again for me. This is not goodbye. I promise._

_I'll be seeing you._

_Jackson_

_PS-Thanks for the pictures._

Lisa did her best not to cry again, but a few tears managed to escape. She knew that he was right. He usually was. He would come back just like he said he would.

And she would be waiting for him.

* * *

_AN: Last chapter before the SHORT epilogue! Sorry, I couldn't update sooner...I lost internet for two days :cries: But, I'm now up and running. Hoping for a little "R N R" (you know what I mean) Lots of love!_


	15. Author's Note

_AN: I just wanted to let you all know that I have indeed written the epilogue. However, upon more reflection and reading on my part, I've decided that it just seems a little out of place, and that it would serve much better as a prologue to a sequel, should I write one in the near future. I'm very sorry for promising it to you and then taking it away, but I don't want to ruin something that I worked very hard on with a simple one page mistake. I hope you all understand. Thanks so much for reading and all of your support and reviews!_

_Please don't hate me..._

_-Kate_


End file.
